Pour oublier notre passé
by plume112
Summary: Severus revient d'une réunion avec les mangemorts anéanti et Sirius passe dans le coin par chance ou malchance. Albus les oblige à vivre ensemble. Vont-ils enfin passer outre leur haine ?
1. acte et souffrance

Titre: Pour oublier notre passé

**Titre: Pour oublier notre passé.**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 1: Acte et souffrance.**

Durant une douce nuit de septembre, Severus Rogue avait été convoqué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Cette nuit là, il était redevenu un monstre pour sauver sa couverture d'agent double au compte du célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Cette nuit là, il avait affronté les regards

suppliants de toute une famille de sang-de-bourbe. Cette nuit là; Severus Rogue avait tué.

Le maître des potions était dans le parc de Poudlard, le regard vide, le teint plus pâle que jamais. Il avait un ours en peluche taché de sang dans ses mains. L'espion leva les yeux vers le ciel noir et se remémora ce qui venait de se produire.

_Flash Back:_

_Une douleur au niveau de l'avant bras gauche le réveilla. Il était convoqué. Encore une fois. Il s'habilla rapidement, sorti de Poudlard, fit quelques pas et transplana. Il se retrouva à côté de son «maître»._

_-Chers mangemorts..., ce soir, nous allons rendre une petite visite amicale chez les McDouglas, dit Voldemort avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant._

_Des cris de joie explosèrent dans les rangs des serviteurs du mal. Les McDouglas étaient une famille de sang-de-bourbe qui s'était depuis toujours opposés au Seigneur des ténèbres. Severus baissa discrètement la tête; ça allait être une véritable boucherie comme d'habitude._

_Les mangemorts transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant la maison de traîtres._

_-Amener les moi !, tonna le Lord._

_Severus et les autres pénétrèrent dans la maison et partirent à la recherche de ses occupants. Malfoy stupéfixia les parents tandis que Bellatrix et Avery trouvèrent les deux enfants; un garçon et une fille._

_Ils réapparurent devant l'homme serpent dont un sourire sadique ornait le visage._

_-John McDouglas... j'avais espéré que tu nous donnerais plus de fil à retordre !, fit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse._

_-Laissez partir ma famille !, hurla le dit McDouglas._

_-Tu oses me donnez des ordres à moi ?!, s'écria le monstre. Ses yeux s'assombrirent sous le coup de la colère et quelques instants plus tard, un éclair vert vint toucher John qui s'écroula à terre; mort._

_-Jooooooooohn !!Noooooooon !, fit la Marie la femme McDouglas._

_-Pas la peine de hurler tu vas le rejoindre tout de suite ! _

_Un deuxième éclair vert; un deuxième cadavre._

_Les enfants étaient en larmes et leurs cris étaient désespérés. Severus serra les poings conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas les aider. Cependant, il n'avait pas non plus prévu ce qui allait suivre..._

_-Severusss... occupe toi des bâtards, lui ordonna Lord Voldemort._

_Ce dernier sursauta. Il n'avait aucune issus et il le savait. Il devait les tuer._

_Il s'avança doucement des enfants et leva sa baguette. Ils étaient si jeunes, la fillette devait avoir 10 ans et son frère, qui tenait un ours en peluche dans les mains, pas plus de 5 ans._

_Sa gorge se serra quand la petit garçon leva les yeux sur lui et que sa soeur parla d'une voix tremblante._

_-Monsieur... s'il vous plaît... laissez mon petit frère partir. Je vous en supplie ! _

_-Severus ! Fais les taire une bonne fois pour toute, s'impatienta Voldemort._

_Deux éclairs verts. Deux cadavres d'enfants à ses pieds. Les rires froids des mangemorts autour de lui. _

_-Bien ! Voilà qui est fait ! Vous pouvez disposer mes fidèles mangemorts. Nous nous retrouverons prochainement._

_Une fois ceci dit le monstre chauve disparu et fut suivi de ses serviteurs. Severus se retrouva seul. Il prit les corps des deux enfants dans ses bras et alla les déposer à côté de ceux de leurs parents. _

_Après avoir fait cela, le maître des potions ramassa l'ours en peluche que l'enfant avait fait tomber par terre et transplana à son tour afin de rejoindre Poudlard._

_Fin du Flash Back._

L'espion ferma les yeux. C'était tellement douloureux de se souvenir. Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà tué des gens par le passé mais; là s'en était trop. Il avait tué deux enfants de sang froid. Quel genre de monstre était-il pour faire ça ? Les larmes menaçaient de couler à flot.

Cette réaction le surprit; il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais ça n'était pas important... ça ne l'était plus.

Il remonta la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier, là où La marque avait été tatoué.

Le serpentard prit sa baguette, visa son bras et murmura un sort. Tout de suite, un filet de sang coula d'une blessure qui venait d'apparaître, il répéta l'opération encore, encore et encore.

Bizarrement cela lui faisait du bien; cette douleur lui faisait oublier ses actes qu'il n'arrivait plus assumer.

Sirius Black sortait du château sous sa forme d'animagus. Depuis sa réhabilitation, il pouvait rendre visite à son filleul de temps à autre. Il marchait tranquillement quand, grâce à ses sens de chien, il sentit une odeur qui lui était familière. L'odeur du sang. Il décida de voir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir et suivit l'odeur.

L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus vive. Il aperçut une silhouette noir au loin et s'en approcha certain que l'odeur provenait de là.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et accouru vers la silhouette.

-Hey ?! Vous allez bi..., Sirius fit les yeux ronds quand il reconnu la personne et s'arrêta net.

-Casse-toi Black, cracha le maître des potions.

-Rogue ?! Mais qu'es-ce...

-Je t'ai dis de te casser !!

En disant cela, Severus voulut pousser Sirius mais il en oublia son bras meurtrit et avec un sifflement de douleur il le ramena contre lui.

-Comment as tu fais ça ?, lui demanda Black en désignant son bras.

-Cela ne te concerne en rien Black alors pour la dernière fois va t'en !

-Certainement pas ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as fais !

-C'est vrai que toi tu ne fais pas grand chose en ce moment, fit Rogue avec dédain.

-Moi au moins je ne passe mon temps à faire des saloperies chez les mangemorts !, répliqua l'animagus sous l'effet de la colère.

Le directeur de serpentard recula comme s'il avait prit un coup et ses yeux se voilèrent. A cet instant, Sirius comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Bon écoute je..., commença-t-il.

-TU NE SAIS RIEN !! TU M'ENTENDS BLACK ?? TU NE SAIS RIEN ! JAMAIS TU NE POURRA COMPRENDRE CE QUE JE RESSENS !, hurla Severus hors de lui.

-Est-ce-que c'est toi qui t'ai fais ces marques sur ton bras ?, demanda l'animagus choqué de voir cet homme qu'il considérait comme insensible perdre ainsi son self-contrôle.

-ET ALORS ?! QU'EST-CE-QUE PEUT BIEN FAIRE ?! J'EN AI ASSEZ !! JE NE LE SUPPORTE PLUS ! TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE CE QUE CELA FAIT QUAND ON EST OBLIGE DE FAIRE CES SALOPERIES COMME TU DIS POUR SURVIVRE ! MAIS DE TOUTE FACON TU T'EN MOQUES !! TOUT LE MONDE S'EN MOQUE ! POUR VOUS JE SUIS TOUJOURS CE PUTAIN DE MANGEMORT, CETTE POURRITURE ! MAIS MOI J'EN AI ASSEZ... je n'en peux plus... je n'en peux plus...

Sirius avait écouté la tirade de son homologue jusqu'au bout. Il était clair que ce dernier ressentait un grand malaise.

Soudain, Rogue s'écroula en avant et Black le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol grâce à d'impressionnants réflexes.

-Rogue ? Rogue ! Tu m'entends... réponds Severus !, s'écria Sirius totalement paniqué à présent.

L'animagus jugea bon de vite l'amener à l'infirmerie et sans plus attendre le prit dans ses bras pour se précipiter en direction de l'infirmerie.

_Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas manger_ , pensa-t-il,_ il a la peau sur les os !_

Sirius passa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea en courant presque vers l'antre de... Madame Pomfresh.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il hurla pour prévenir l'infirmière.

-POPPYYYYYY !!

-Non mais ça ne va de hurler comme ça !, répondit-elle en apparaissant dans la salle.

Elle vit que l'animagus portait un homme dans ses bras et en s'approchant elle le reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà soigné des centaines de fois.

-Que lui as-tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle menaçante.

-Ah non, je vous jure que cette fois je n'y suis pour rien. On a parlé et puis tout d'un coup, il s'est évanoui.

-Pose le là s'il te plaît, Sirius et va prévenir le directeur, fit Poppy en lui désignant un lit.

Le parrain du survivant s'exécuta rapidement. Après avoir déposé son ennemi d'enfance sur le lit il se dirigea vers la cheminée où il demanda à aller dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

-Sirius, je croyais que tu étais parti, dit le vieux Albus surpris.

-Poppy veut que vous veniez à l'infirmerie monsieur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec un visage grave.

-C'est Severus.

A peine Sirius eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il vit le directeur se lever et se précipiter vers sa cheminée.

-Poppy comment va Severus ?, demanda le vieux sorcier avec inquiétude.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Albus ! Il n'avait que quelques plaies au niveau de l'avant bras. Non, sa santé physique n'est pas préoccupante.

L'infirmière et Sirius virent le directeur pousser un soupir de soulagement et s'approcher du lit où reposait Severus.

-Comment s'est-il fais ces blessures ?

-Je pense qu'il se les ai faîtes tout seul, intervint Sirius.

-Quoi ?!, s'écria l'infirmière sous le choc.

-Je lui ai demandé comment il les avait eues et il m'a hurlé dessus en disant que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il en avait assez.

-Tout ceci est faute, je lui en ai trop demandé, murmura Albus.

-Albus, cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi !, lui fit Poppy.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des trois ne parlent.

-Sirius, pourrais-tu me suivre à mon bureau s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

Une fois arrivés les deux hommes s'assirent et Dumbledore parla en premier.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Volontiers, merci, fit l'animagus en prenant le bonbon.

-Sirius, je vais dire à Severus d'arrêter son rôle d'espion. Après cela, il ne pourra plus rester à Poudlard pendant un certain temps et donc j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait venir habiter chez toien attendant.

Sirius manqua de s'étouffa avec son bonbon et une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle s'écria:

-Hein ?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Albus ?!

-Oh que si.

-Mais...mais. On ne peut pas se supporter je vous rappelle ! Et puis pourquoi chez moi ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui à la maison la plus grande et que c'est toi qui a retrouvé Severus, expliqua le directeur avec les yeux remplis de malice.

-Mais on va s'entre-tuer !, plaida l'animagus.

-Sirius, s'il te plaît. Comme tu l'as remarqué, Severus ne va pas bien en ce moment; je pense que vos petites querelles pourront lui faire oublier ses soucis.

-Vous ne lui en avez pas encore parlé ?

-Non pas encore, dit Albus en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait gagné.

-Très bien ! Je m'incline ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que nous fassions copain-copain.

-Bien sûr... au fait Sirius, depuis l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

-Heu..je... ce n'était pas volontaire !, se justifia l'animagus.

-Très bien ! Merci beaucoup Sirius.

-Oh mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi !, fit Sirius plus sarcastique que jamais.

**Alors ?? Cela vous a-t-il plu ??**

**Je peux avoir des reviews ?? Hein ? Dîtes ??**

La suite arrive !


	2. décisions

**Titre: Pour oublier notre passé**

**Auteure: Plume112**

**Note: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, à mon plus grand regret.**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Sirius trouve Severus dans un piteux état et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore oblige Sirius à prendre le maître des potions chez lui pour quelques temps... cependant, il n'a pas demandé son avis à l'espion.**

**Chapitre 2: Décisions**

-Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée, maugréa Sirius en marchant vers l'infirmerie en compagnie du directeur.

-Mais oui voyons ! Je vais allé en parler à Severus.

-Il risque de mal le prendre...

-Je sais mais cela devient trop dangereux pour lui de continuer son rôle; il va falloir qu'il accepte ma position à ce sujet, se justifia le directeur.

Sirius Black secoua la tête. Le directeur était vraiment fou ! Comment voulait-il que lui et Rogue parvienne à vivre sous le même toi et en plus 24 heures sur 24 ?! Vraiment, l'animagus n'avait rien contre l'utopie à la base... mais là... c'était plutôt un miracle qu'il fallait !

Le directeur demanda à son ancien élève de l'attendre à la porte de l'infirmerie afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir seul à seul avec son protégé.

Severus était couché dans son lit; le regard vide encore une fois, remarqua tristement Dumbledore. Jamais encore le directeur n'avait ressentit autant le lourd poids de la guerre sur ses épaules. Voir un homme qu'il considérai comme son fils dans cet état par sa faute fit monter en lui une vague de culpabilité immense. Sur ces tristes pensées, il s'approcha du lit de l'espion en savant à l'avance que la conversation qui allait suivre serait on ne peut plus... difficile à mener.

-Severus ? Pourrais-je te parler quelques instants ?, demanda le vieux sorcier.

-A quel sujet Albus ?

-Ce qu'il c'est passé hier.

Un silence lourd et pesant lui répondit. Le directeur de Poudlard soupira mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

-Severus, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit le serpentard d'un ton peu amène.

-Alors peut-être pourrais-tu commencer par me dire comment ces marques sont arrivées sur tes bras.

Le maître des cachots jeta à son supérieur un regard remplit de colère. Comment osait-il ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne... Monsieur le directeur, fit Rogue en appuyant sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

-Oh je pense justement le contraire mon garçon. J'estime être en droit de savoir ce qui a poussé un homme aussi combatif que toi à faire ce que tu as fais hier.

-Il n'y a rien à dire d'accord ?!, vociféra le maître des potions hors de lui.

-Je sais que tu as été convoqué hier soir et que tu es allé chez les McDouglas, Severus.

A ces mots l'espion figea et les souvenirs de la nuit précédente refirent surface.

Le sang... les cadavres... les cris... les pleurs... les enfants.

-Mon garçon, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

Le serpentard baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres nous a amené chez les McDouglas. Une fois là-bas il nous a demandé de lui ramener toute la famille. Il a tué les parents et ensuite... il... il m'a demandé de m'occuper des enfants.

L'espion termina son récit et se passa une main sur le visage comme pour effacer les souvenirs, comme pour effacer ses actes. En vain. Rien ne pourrait effacer le fait qu'il était un meurtrier.

-Severus, je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu dois te dire une chose... tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?!, hurla-t-il. J'ai tué des enfants !

-Je le sais mais j'essaye de me dire que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, un autre plus cruel et sans remord s'en serait occupé. Il les aurait peut-être même torturés. Tu ne pouvais rien faire mon garçon.

Dumbledore regarda son espion. Il avait tant souffert, beaucoup trop souffert. Il fallait en finir maintenant sinon qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Severus. Il décida donc d'en venir au fait et de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

-Severus, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps à propos de ton rôle d'espion. En vue des événements d'hier, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ne retournes plus auprès de Voldemort.

L'ancien mangemort regarda son mentor en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. En voyant la mine de son ami il continua.

-Je sais que je t'en ai beaucoup trop demandé, jamais je...

-NON !, le coupa-t-il.

-Severus je...

-NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! L'Ordre a besoin des informations que je ramène.

-Je dirige l'Ordre et c'est à moi seul de savoir ce qui est mieux ou pas pour cette organisation. Et justement je ne tiens plus à ce que tu risques ta vie sans cesse !

-Mais c'est ma vie ! J'ai encore le droit d'en faire ce que j'en veux ou même pour cela c'est à vous de décider ?!

-Cette décision est de toute façon irrévocable ! Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas... et c'est le directeur qui parle Severus..., fit-il sur un ton qui se faisait légèrement menaçant.

L'espion ou plutôt ex-espion maintenant écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. C'était la première fois qu'Albus... que le directeur utilisait son autorité comme ça avec lui. Il serra la mâchoire et fixa son supérieur avec une lueur de déception dans les yeux.

-Mon garçon, il faut que tu saches que je prends cette décision dans ton intérêt. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, dit-il plus doucement.

-Je suppose que je ne pourrais plus rester ici, fit Severus sans regarder Albus.

-Se serait le mieux effectivement, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Lucius Malfoy a le bras long.

-Et où dois-je aller monsieur le directeur ?

-Eh bien, il ne reste qu'un seul endroit possible. Il faudrait que tu ailles habiter chez Sirius, acheva le vieux sorcier en se préparant mentalement à une colère homérique de la part de son ex-espion.

A peine le directeur eut-il fini sa phrase que le maître des potions vit rouge. Il fulminait. Ca, c'était le cas de le dire ! Pensez-vous, Lui, habiter avec cet imbécile, ce répugnant, ce... gryffondor ?! Plus tôt mourir !

-Il n'en est absolument pas question !, tonna la voix du très en colère Severus Rogue.

Albus soupira, le serpentard était tellemnt prévisible...

-Severus, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité. Je veux seulement ce qu'il ya de mieux pour toi...

-Mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! Comment ai-je pu louper quelque chose de si évident, cracha l'ex-espion.

-Je sais bien qu'entre toi et Sirius il y a eu des problèmes dans le passé mais il est temps de tourner la page, fit Dumbledore.

-Des problèmes ?!, hurla Severus. Des problèmes ?! Il a voulu me tuer je vous rappelle !

- Voyons Severus ! Ce n'était qu'une blague qui a mal tournéé.

Alors là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Très bien, si Dumbledore voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Foi de Severus Rogue !

-Bravo ! Je croyais avoir tout entendu mais là... vous m'étonnez ! J'oubliais qu'à l'époque cette "blague" comme vous dîtes vous avez fait bien rire. Combien de points aviez-vous enlevé à Black déjà ? A oui, 150 points, dont 100 que Potter regagna pour m' avoir sauvé la vie ! 50 points... vous avez évalué ma vie à 50 points de maison. Mais je vous comprend, c'est vrai après tout. Ma vie ne vaut pas grand chose...

-Severus...

-On s'est tué à me répéter toute ma vie que je ne vallais rien; que j'étais un misérable qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

-Severus s'il-te-plaît arrête ! Mets-toi dans la tête que des gens s'inquiètent pour toi. J'en fais parti et que tu le veuilles ou non je veux simplement te protéger !

-Ah oui ? C'est pour cela que vous m'avez envoyé chez les mangemorts comme espion ?!

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps recula comme s'il avait prit un sortilège puissant. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu une mauvaise idée à l'époque. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait vivre ça au jeune homme.

De son côté Severus sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Accuser le seul homme qui avait cru en lui et qui lui avait donné une deuxième chance, un toit et un métier d'être responsable de ses malheurs n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il pouvait faire.

Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Severus Rogue, s'admonesta le serpentard.

-Albus je...

-Non Severus ne t'excuse pas, tu avais raison, fit le vieux sorcier l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les décisions que j'ai prises; visiblement elle n'étaient pas les bonnes. En attendant, tu dois vivre chez Sirius; c'est important pour ta sécurité.

Severus, la mort dans l'âme acquiessa de la tête; il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Albus.

-Bien, il t'attend dehors et j'ai fait préparer tes affaires.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le directeur de Poudlard se détourna de l'ex-espion et s'approcha de la porte afin de laisser Severus seul.

Il allait partir quand il entendit son ancien élève parler d'une voix mal à l'aise.

-Albus, je... je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Severus, ce n'est rien.Au revoir mon garçon

-Au revoir Albus.

Fermant la porte il abandonna le maître des potions à ses pensées. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Faudrait-il qu'il se cache pour le restant de ses jours ? Ce n'était pas un lâche pas Salazard ! Mais d'un autre côté, la perspective de se retrouver en face du Seigneur accusé de haute trahison ne le rendait particulièrement pas heureux non plus.

Il soupira et se leva, en voulant remettre ses vêtements en place, il posa les yeux sur son bras gauche qu'il avait mutilé quelques heures auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils en repenssant que c'était Black qui l'avait trouvé dans cette situation plus que génante. Une cohabitation d'une durée interminée avec Black ? Voila qui promettait !

Quelques instants plus tard Sirius vit son ennemi d'enfance sortir de l'infirmerie sans lui adresser un regard. Le serpentard se dirigea vers l'endroit où avaient été placé ses affaires puis, fit signe au gryffondor de le rejoindre.

La tension était... palpable et pesante. Ce fut finalement Severus qui brisa le silence.

-Que ce soit bien clair Black, je vais vivre chez toi sur ordre de Dumbledore alors il n'est pas question de faire ami-ami ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là compris ?

-Tu crois tout de même pas que j'en aurais envie ?

Le maître des potions se contenta de hausser les épaules. Après s'être affrontés du regard, ils conscentirent à se diriger à l'infirmerie où ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez l'animagus.

Aucun de nos protagonistes n'avaient ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et aucun problèmes ne fut déplorer jusqu'à ce que...

Severus voulut prendre la valise où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires mais il en oublia son bras bléssé et fit un faux mouvement.

Notre gryffondor n'écoutant que son courage et son bon coeur se dirigea vers le maître des potions.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Si les yeux de Severus avaient pu tuer, notre animagus serait mort sur place.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et pas non plus de pitié !

-Je voulais juste d'aider arrête d'être aussi parano !

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, hurla l'ex-espion hors de lui.

-Ce n'était pas le cas hier il me semble.

L'allusion ne fit aucunement plaisir à Severus bien entendu et sans attendre, il bouscula violemment Sirius, prit sa valise et monta à l'étage dans la chambre d'ami, ou plus tôt d'ennemi en loccurence et claqua la porte; laissant un Sirius bouche bée dans le salon.

Bien, et on remercie Ablus pour ses idées !, pensa amèrement l'animagus.

* * *

**Et voila !**

**Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu quelques soucis alors...**

**Mais bon ne vous inquiétez pas je suis de retour !**

**Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fais plaiziiiiir !!**

**A la prochaine !!**

**Reviews ... ;-D**


	3. cohabitation houleuse

**Titre : Pour oublier notre passé**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et patati et patata…**

**Résumé : Severus et Albus ont eu une explication assez mouvementé. Notre cher maître des potions va être obligé de cohabiter avec Sirius Black. A peine arrivé chez ce dernier, une dispute éclate. Les deux hommes vont-ils pouvoir passer à autre chose et oublier leur rancœur ?**

**Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation houleuse **

-Rogue ?! C'est près, viens manger !!, hurla l'animagus en bas de l'escalier.

De sa chambre, Severus Rogue poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

A ce moment précis, il se demandait une seule chose… Comment allait-il survivre avec cet espèce de lourdaud ? Résigné, le serpentard descendit rejoindre son hôte qui l'attendait dans la salle à manger.

Sans un mot, sans un regard Severus s'assit en face de son ennemi d'enfance.

_Bien… ça promet pour la suite…,_ pensa Sirius

-Tu…euh… tu as fini d'installer tes affaires ?, demanda l'animagus en espérant briser la tension glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce.

Aucune réponse. L'ex-espion se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur son assiette ignorant royalement son vis-à-vis.

-Tu as entendu ?!

Toujours rien. Seulement le silence. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour sortir de ses gonds.

N'en pouvant plus, il abattit ses poings sur la table avec autant de force qu'il le pu.

Severus le regarda comme si on lui avait dit que Lucius Malfoy dansait casse-noisette en tutu rose bonbon… (nda : Hum hum… pardon mais c'était trop tentant.)

-Tu le fais exprès ?!, s'emporta l'animagus

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Black, lui répondit le serpentard avec un sourire mauvais.

-Oh je pense que si au contraire. J'essaye de faire des efforts moi !

-Mais personne ne te l'as demandé, lui fit remarquer l'ex-espion.

- Espèce de…de…

-Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois ! Ce sont les détraqueurs qui t'ont apprit à aussi bien t'exprimer, fit Rogue plus sarcastique que jamais.

-Mais que cherches-tu à la fin ?, hurla le maraudeur en se levant.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'énerves depuis tout à l'heure ! Moi je ne fais strictement rien à part essayer d'éviter tous contacts avec toi !

-La situation est telle qu'elle est et on ne pourra rien n'y faire alors autant essayer de ne pas s'entretuer !

Pendant quelques instants, les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent du regard et une bataille silencieuse s'engagea entre eux. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais même sous la torture, Severus savait bien au fond de lui que Sirius avait…raison.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais… c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait mis en cage, piégé et cela il ne le supportait pas.

Finalement et à la grande surprise de l'animagus, l'ancien professeur de potions baissa les yeux en premier. Il se leva et sans rien ajouter repartit comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui un Sirius bouche bée.

Las, le maraudeur finit son repas, débarrassa la table et se leva à son tour pour monter à l'étage.

Sa chambre était voisine à celle de Rogue ; il vit la lumière allumée et soupira en secouant la tête. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et une fois qu'il fût sous la douche essaya de se détendre après tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la veille.

Il décida d'aller se coucher n'ayant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

S'allongeant sur son lit il se demanda ce que son ennemi d'enfance était entrain de faire… malgré lui d'ailleurs… Après tout, ça ne l'intéressait pas ! Enfin… c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire.

A peine Sirius eut-il le temps de fermer les yeux qu'un cri déchirant le fit sursauter. Cela ne pouvait provenir que d'un seul endroit ; la chambre du sepentard.

Il sortit en courant de sa chambre, sa baguette à la main se préparant au pire. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde en bon gryffondor qu'il était et pénétra dans la chambre de Severus.

Il n'y avait personne. Personne mis à part l'ancien espion dans son lit, qui visiblement faisait un cauchemar.

L'animagus s'avança vers lui en rangeant sa baguette et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que disait Severus.

-Nooon… pas ça… enfants…pas…

-Hé Rogue… réveille-toi.

Severus s'agitait de plus en plus et Sirius se rapprocha encore jusqu'à se retrouver à même le lit.

-Noooon…s'il-vous-plaît…

Le gryffondor, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir le serpentard dans cet état, le prit dans ses bras et le calla contre son torse.

-Chuuut… c'est fini, c'est fini… tu es en sécurité…je suis là…

Petit à petit Severus se calma bercé par la douce litanie de Sirius. Ce dernier ne se résigna pas à le laisser seul et au bout d'un certain il s'endormit en tenant toujours son ennemi d'enfance contre lui.

Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et un cri. _Aïe !! Quel réveil_, pensa l'homme-qui –était-encore-endormi-il-n'y-à-pas-5mniutes. Le maraudeur ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, encore tout ensommeillé.

-Black !!, je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?!, vociféra Rogue

-Tu faisais un cauchemar… alors j'ai voulu t'aider…

-JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE !

-Ah oui ?! C'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier !

Le serpentard serra la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents et il fixait Black, les yeux allumés d'une dangereuse lueur.

Soudain et sans prévenir l'ancien espion se leva et, c'est à grandes enjambées qu'il dévala l'escalier aussi vite que possible.

-Merde…, jura Sirius entre ses dents en se mettant à la poursuite de Rogue.

Ce dernier s'approchait de la cheminée en fulminant de rage.

Jamais ! Mais alors Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un avoir pitié de lui ! Et c'est ce que ce maudit Black était entrain de faire… Avoir pitié de lui ! Il n'y avait rien de pire au monde…

Il prenait de la poudre de cheminette quand soudain, une main lui attrapa le bras et le tira d'un coup sec en arrière.

Black…encore et toujours Black !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

-Ca ne se voit pas peut-être ?!, fit l'ex-espion de son ton mordant.

-Tu pars ?!

-Très perspicace Black ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Je n'ai ni besoin de toi ni de ta pitié…

-Quelle pitié ?! Arrête d'être paranoïaque ! Je voulais juste d'aider !

-Permet moi d'être perplexe… après tout il n'y a pas si longtemps tu voulais me tuer.

Le maraudeur le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes… Mais que voulait-il dire ? Parlait-il encore de cette blague ??

-Tu veux parler de cette blague ? demanda l'animagus

C'était la phrase à ne pas prononcé… Severus s'énerva encore plus. On pouvait dire qu'il était dans un tel état de rage qu'il était difficile de s'imaginer comment il allait pouvoir redevenir calme.

-Cette blague ? CETTE BLAGUE ?! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Toi et tes imbéciles de copains avaient failli me tuer !

-Oh je t'en pris tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu, d'ailleurs James t'a aidé à…

-Ah oui parlons-en de Potter !, fit le serpentard en coupant son vis-à-vis. Ce salaud prétentieux…

-Ne parle pas comme ça de James, fit Sirius en faisant de grands efforts pour rester calme.

-Oh c'est un sujet délicat ?! Tu n'as jamais ouvert les yeux parce que tu l'adulais mais c'est la vérité ! Ce n'était qu'un connard…

-NE PARLE PAS COMME CA DE JAMES !! hurla le maraudeur hors de lui.

-…un poltron, un sale lâche…

-LA FERME !!

En disant ou plutôt hurlant cela il se précipita sur Severus, le prit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. L'ancien professeur de potions cria sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur quand il heurta le mur.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de toi peut-être Rogue, cracha Sirius en maintenant toujours son ennemi par le col.

Rogue ne pu répondre à cause de Sirius qui l'étranglait à moitié.

-Tu veux qu'on parle du sang que tu as sur les mains ?! De toutes ces saloperies que tu as faîtes dans ta vie ?! Des vies que tu as enlevées, des familles que tu as brisées ?!

Le visage d'habitude blanc de l'ancien espion devint presque livide à présent.

Dans un sursaut de rage il parvint à repousser l'animagus et se jeta sur lui près à le faire taire avec des coups.

Un coup de poing heurta le nez de Sirius qui se mis à saigner mais ce dernier rendit le coup à Severus qui y gagna une lèvre fendue.

Des coups pleuvaient de tous les côtés. Ils voulaient évacuer… la rage…les remords…la honte.

Les deux commençaient à fatiguer ; les mouvements devenaient désordonnés, la colère s'atténuait. Severus se retrouva sur le maraudeur, haletant, le visage en sang… Les paroles de Sirius lui revinrent en mémoire…le sang…la mort…la douleur…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et le barrage qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire autour de lui menaçait de s'effondrer.

Sirius quant à lui sembla également revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Il sentit une larme tomber sur son visage. Puis une deuxième…et une troisième…

Il releva la tête et vit Severus entrain de pleurer. Son cœur se serra à cette vue...

Le serpentard craqua alors totalement et se pencha davantage sur son ennemi ; ses mains agrippant sa chemise désespérément.

Sirius lui enserra les épaules en attendant patiemment qu'il aie terminé.

Quelques instants après, l'ex-espion se releva et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

-Il faut qu'on tourne la page… ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit Sirius ayant retrouvé son calme.

Severus ne répondit pas mais leva la tête vers le maraudeur les yeux un peu vides.

-Je… Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, c'était stupide…, bafouilla Sirius.

-Moi aussi, je me suis emporté.

Un instant de gêne passa entre les deux hommes. Ils s'étaient comportés comme de vrais gamins après tout !

Sirius regarda Severus et faisant appel à tout son courage de gryffondor, il lui tendit sa main.

Ce denier posa sur lui un regard plein de doutes, d'interrogations…

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ? On repart à Zéro ou on fait comme si rien ne c'était passé et on se déteste comme d'habitude ?

Le serpentard regarda encore cette main tendu vers lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui lui avaient proposé cela. Albus et… c'est à peu près tout.

Poussé par une forte pulsion d'espoir, Severus tendit également sa main à l'animagus qui la serra immédiatement.

-Bon… ça te dis un petit-déjeuner ?

L'ancien espion fut surpris mais se reprit rapidement ; et c'est avec l'ombre d'un sourire qu'il acquiesça à la question.

* * *

**Désolée ça a été long mais je révise le BREVET !!**

**Merci de m'avoir signalé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Promis !**

**Reviewssssssssssssss svp !! **


	4. explications

**Titre : Pour oublier notre passé**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi **

**Résumé du chapitre 3 : Une dispute à marquer dans les anales entre Sirius et Severus et une réconciliation après des coups, des larmes et du sang. Cela promet pour la suite. **

**Chapitre 4 : Explications **

Une semaine était passée depuis cette dispute au combien… mémorable. Nos deux protagonistes avaient essayé de ne pas avoir de pulsions meurtrières l'un envers l'autre, de ne pas s'insulter dès qu'ils se voyaient…bref, ils essayaient de devenir adulte. Les relations entre eux s'étaient donc légèrement améliorées. En effet elles étaient passées du statut de je te vois et je veux te tuer à celui de je te vois et ça me m'énerve au plus au point. Evidemment il ne s'agissait que d'une très légère amélioration… mais tout de même !

8h00 du matin. Sirius Black ouvre un œil. Quelques secondes plus tard il ouvre l'autre, puis baille et s'étire de tout son long en grognant. Il décida de se lever pour prendre une douche avant que Rogue aie la bonne idée d'utiliser toute l'eau chaude ! Le bougre avait l'habitude d'y rester une éternité !

Alors le beau que dis-je le magnifique et surtout très modeste Sirius Black se leva, faisant ainsi onduler sa chevelure étincelante dans une parfaite imitation d'une pub pour L'oréal, posa gracieusement sa jambe gauche par terre et commença à se redresser.

Cependant dans sa précipitation pour accéder à la salle de bain avant son ennemi d'enfance, il oublia que son autre jambe était encore entortillée dans l'immense masse de couvertures qui recouvrait son lit et, voulant s'en extirper au plus vite, il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala au sol comme…un scrout.

Voila une journée qui avait le mérite de bien commencer !

Après avoir maudit et juré une bonne dizaine de fois, notre animagus se releva aussi dignement qu'il le pût. Sirius alla prendre des vêtements propres ainsi qu'une serviette dans son armoire et se dirigea encore ensommeillé malgré sa chute vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, entra, puis se figea littéralement de la tête aux pieds.

Là, dans sa salle de bain, se trouvait son ennemi, Severus Rogue…aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Ce dernier se liquéfia sur place et son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait.

Le temps s'était ralenti.

Sirius resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et ne détourna pas les yeux… bien au contraire même. Il observa, comme hypnotisé, le corps de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux noirs, profonds et envoutants. Ses cheveux mouillés qui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Quelques mèches noires lui barraient le visage. Ses épaules légèrement carrées. Ses biceps musclés. Son torse pâle mais finement sculpté. La ligne de poils qui partait de son sternum et descendait plus bas, de plus en plus bas…

Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

(Ça, c'était Severus qui se rendait compte qu'il était nu comme un ver en plein milieu de la salle de bain devant Black)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

(Ça, c'était Sirius qui se rendait compte qu'il était entrain de dévisager Rogue de haut en bas alors que ce dernier était nu)

Severus se décida enfin à agir et se pencha pour attraper une serviette qui était par terre pendant que Sirius détournait (enfin) le regard. Il attendit que Rogue attache bien l'objet providentiel autour de sa taille et prit la parole.

-Heu, tu as fini ou…

-Non, c'est bon. Tu peux y aller j'avais terminé de toute façon.

Le serpentard s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain tandis que l'animagus y entrait. Puis, soudain prit d'une pulsion inexplicable, il se retourna vers Black.

-Black…tu…tu n'as rien vu ?, bafouilla Severus en rougissant.

-Hein ?! NON ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu t'imagines que je te reluque maintenant ?!, cria Sirius pour cacher sa gêne.

-Bon…

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard suspicieux à Black, l'ancien espion se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Encore une journée qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier ! D'ailleurs quand il y repensait… Sirius Black qui l'avait vu NU ! Que Salazar le préserve de revivre un jour une telle honte ! Oh mais par Merlin quel imbécile ce Black ! On ne lui avait jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer ?! Stupide gryffondor, écervelé d'animagus… tellement…tellement… Black !

Le gryffondor après être resté bloqué encore quelques instants après le départ de son ancien souffre-douleur se décida enfin à aller prendre sa douche. C'était tout de même pour cela qu'il était venu à la base. Quoi que… après toutes ces émotions il n'était plus très sûr de quoi que ce soit !

_Bon…récapitulons_, pensa Sirius en faisant couler l'eau brulante sur sa peau_, ce matin je me suis levé, j'ai marché, j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain… et j'ai reluqué Severus. Heu… Rogue ! Oh misère… je deviens totalement fou ! Et voila je le savais ! Je le savais ! On ne ressort pas indemne d'Azkaban ! 12 ans dans cette maudite prison et me voila devenu fou ! Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter après tout ? Hein ?! C'est normal de regarder quand il y a quelqu'un de nu devant soi non ? Bon… même si en occurrence il s'agit de l'homme que je détestais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais Merlin ce qu'il est bien fichu ! Et ses yeux ! Ils reflètent tellement de sentiments quand on y regarde de plus près… Bon sang mais que m'arrive-t-il ?! Et puis qu'est-ce-que je raconte moi là ? Je pense à Severus depuis au moins 10 bonnes minutes…en BIEN ! Il m'a surement jeté un sort ou alors… ou alors je suis attiré par lui !_

En se rendant compte à quoi il avait pensé ; l'animagus ouvrit la bouche et sentit ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

_Hein ?! Mais je suis complètement ravagé moi, c'est pas possible ! Moi ? Attiré par lui ? Jamais de la vie ! Ha, je suis certain que si James m'avait entendu penser cela il serait entrain de se retourner dans sa tombe ! Aller Sirius on se reprend ! On inspire et on expire ! Bloquer les pensées malsaines et faire comme si de rien n'était ! _

Black se tapa deux fois sur les joues pour se réveiller un peu et chasser de sa tête les évènements qui c'étaient produits depuis ce matin puis sortit enfin de la douche.

Malheureusement, le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui et à peine eut-il mis un pied par terre qu'il trébucha sur le sol encore mouillé et s'affala pour la seconde fois de la matinée, de tout son long, sur un carrelage assez froid.

-AAAAAAAAAAH !! J'en ai assez !!

Le reste de la matinée passa assez rapidement pour les deux occupants du manoi des Black. Severus lisait un livre dans sa chambre tandis que Sirius lui, se préparait à accueillir l'Ordre du phénix pour une réunion dans l'après-midi.

Alors que l'ancien directeur de Serpentard était plongé dans ses songes douloureux il entendit une voix qui l'appelait pour manger.

_Ah Black !_, pensa-t-il en se remémorant la scène de ce matin_. Malgré la gêne que cette situation au combien grotesque a pu occasionner… j'avoue que c'était assez divertissant de le voir perdre ainsi son assurance. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'on puisse cohabiter aussi longtemps l'un avec l'autre sans commettre un meurtre. Je dois aussi reconnaître qu'il a fait des efforts pour effacer le passé… Il est presque supportable enfin de compte !_

Un léger sourire orna le visage de Rogue, quand soudain il entendit :

-SEVERUS ! Bouge-toi un peu nom d'un chien ! Tu deviens sourd avec l'âge ou quoi ?!

Le léger sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était venu tandis que le maître des potions s'admonesta pour s'être laissé aller à cette faiblesse.

_Non ! Décidément Black restera toujours Black ! Un stupide imbécile gryffondorien ! Un Sale cabot arrogant !_

Le serpentard sortit de sa chambre et descendit à grandes enjambées les escaliers pour se retrouver à la salle à manger en face du gryffondor.

-Et ben tu en as mis tu temps ! Qu'est-que tu faisais ?

-Il me semble que cela ne te concerne en rien…Black !

-Oh ça va !, fit Sirius en se renfrognant un peu. Bon, peu importe ! Viens manger, sinon ça va refroidir !

Les deux hommes passèrent à table sans un mot de plus. Le silence régna dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Sirius se décide à vouloir faire la conversation au grand damne de Severus.

-Mfff ! Au vait fé ouplier de tpréfenir que ya une réufion ctaprèm !, dit l'animagus la bouche pleine.

-Ah Black ! Tu ne pourrais pas éviter de me montrer ta bouche remplie de nourriture ! Tu es répugnant et en plus je n'ai absolument rien compris à ton charabia !

Le dit Black eu un sourire en voyant la mine de Severus. Il avala cependant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et s'essuya avec sa serviette avant de parler enfin normalement.

- Excuse-moi. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il avait une réunion prévue avec l'Ordre cet après-midi.

-Oh, répondit simplement le serpentard en baissant les yeux.

Sirius remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de chercher très longtemps où était le problème. Il savait que pour Severus ces réunions avaient des allures d'humiliation personnelles. Sa position était sans cesse remise en cause et bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre le considéraient comme un traître et un moins que rien.

_Et dire que tu pensais la même chose…crétin_ !, s'insulta Black

Souhaitant dissiper le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce, il changea de sujet à la grande surprise de l'ancien espion qui visiblement s'attendait à ce que le gryffondor profite de la situation.

-Et sinon… tu aimes faire des potions ?

Rogue leva un sourcil perplexe. S'il aimait faire des potions ?! Quelle question stupide ! Il était maître de potions tout de même ! D'un autre côté il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça pouvait intéressait l'autre ! Il devait encore lui jouer un tour !

Il essaya de trouver une trace de malhonnêteté sur le visage de l'animagus mais… rien.

-Heu…oui. J'ai apprit très tôt à en faire, répondit-il encore suspicieux.

-Ah bon ? Et qui t'a apprit ?, lui demanda Sirius heureux de voir que Severus ne l'avait pas envoyé balader.

-Ma mère…elle était très douée pour les potions et quand je la regardais faire, j'étais très impressionné. Je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait et plus le temps passait plus les potions m'intéressaient, raconta le serpentard ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi il disait tout ceci à Black.

-Elle doit fière de toi là où elle est.

-Qui pourrait être fier d'avoir un mangemort pour fils ?!, s'énerva-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Tu n'es plus un mangemort Severus, lui répondit Black calmement.

Quand Sirius croisa le regard de l'ancien professeur il fut frappé par tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait y lire. Amertume ? Colère ? Trouble ? Peur ?

Severus n'ajouta rien. Il avait lui-même du mal à s'en persuader.

Sirius semblait quant à lui réfléchir à quelque chose et soudain reprit la parole.

-Heu…je viens de me rappeler qu'il a une sorte de pièce dans la cave qui servait de laboratoire à Regulus. Si tu veux on pourrait… voir si c'est encore utilisable. Comme ça, tu y feras des potions !

L'ancien espion surprit par une telle proposition ne put répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Bon, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder ! Je vais me préparer, fit l'animagus en se levant.

Il commença à sortir de la pièce quand :

-Black… je te remercie, murmura Rogue en rougissant.

-Pas de quoi !, lui répondit-il avec un franc sourire.

Sirius ne s'était pas trompé ; en effet les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent tour à tour par la cheminée.

Le premier à arriver fut évidemment Dumbledore qui était tout de même désireux de savoir si les deux hommes qui vivaient ensemble avaient réussi à cohabiter.

-Ah bonjour Sirius ! Comment vas-tu ?, demanda le vieux directeur.

-Très bien Albus et vous ?

-Parfaitement bien, mon garçon ! Et comment se porte notre serpentard ?

-Bien lui aussi ! Je vais l'appeler !, fit Sirius en se retournant.

-Pas la peine. Je suis là.

Severus se tenait à côté de la porte et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre les deux hommes.

-Monsieur le directeur, salua Rogue.

Dumbledore eut un regard peiné. Il y a encore quelques temps Severus l'appelait par son prénom…

-Voyons Severus… cela fait longtemps que je t'aie dit de m'appeler Albus.

-Désolé Albus…

Le directeur lui fit un sourire. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue auparavant était oubliée.

La famille Weasley arriva ensuite au grand complet, suivit de Rémus et Tonks, de plusieurs aurors, des professeurs de Poudlard et enfin du célèbre trio de gryffondor.

Dès qu'Harry vit son parrain, il se précipita vers lui et Sirius le serra fortement contre lui.

-Sirius, je suis content de te revoir !

-Moi Harry, moi aussi, fit Sirius en le serrant encore un peu plus fort.

Après quelques instants le survivant se dégagea de l'étreinte de son parrain et se tourna vers son ancien professeur.

-Monsieur, le salua-t-il.

-Potter.

Après que tout le monde se soit salué, Sirius les fit s'assoir dans le salon où ils attendirent que le directeur de Poudlard prenne la parole.

-Bien. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remerciez d'être venus. Je voulais vous informer que l'organisation de l'Ordre a été quelque peu modifiée.

Des regards étonnés lui parvinrent et, conscient que les membres de l'Ordre étaient impatients de découvrir de quoi il parlait, il se décida à tout révéler.

-Nous n'avons plus d'espion chez les mangemorts.

Le silence lui répondit et ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard Alastor prit la parole.

-Je ne comprends Albus. Qu'en est-il de…Rogue, en crachant sur le dernier mot.

-Severus ne retournera plus là-bas, expliqua le directeur de Poudlard.

Soudain des cris d'indignation retentirent dans la pièce, provenant de tous les détracteurs de l'ancien professeur de potions.

Ce dernier se contenta de serrer les poings, jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, et garda la tête de haute tout en affichant un sourire mauvais. Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient ! Ils ne comprendraient jamais rien…jamais !

-Et pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas ?! C'est là qu'est ta place après tout non ?! Mangemort un jour… mangemort toujours ! Tu n'es qu'un traître !, vociféra Maugrey.

-La ferme Maugrey !, hurla Severus plus livide que jamais.

-Alastor, calmez-vous. C'est moi qui aie demandé à Severus de ne pas y retourné, intervint Dumbledore en se sentant coupable du fait que son protégé soit l'objet de tant de méfiance.

-Il ne vous aurait pas jeté un sort par hasard ?! Il faut faire attention avec cette vermine…

Severus se leva, empoigna sa baguette et voulut se ruer sur le vieil auror pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Qu'il le traite de vermine d'accord… mais l'accuser de jeter des sorts à Albus… à son mentor… à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie… à son presque père… Pas question !

-Alastor!, cria Dumbledore en perdant pour une fois son calme légendaire.

Severus était debout mais quelqu'un le retenait de se jeter sur le déformé de service. Il essaya de bouger mais on ne le lâchait pas ! Alors il se retourna et vit Sirius…

- Lâche-moi !!, hurla le maître des potions hors de lui.

-Non…Severus ! Calme-toi ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine…, lui murmura Black.

-Severus, s'il-te-plaît, mon garçon…calme-toi, lui dit Albus.

Au son de cette voix, le serpentard sembla reprendre ses esprits et se calma instantanément. Il se dégagea des bras de Black, sans violence et se rassit. Les membres de l'Ordre eux, étaient choqués, Severus était un homme qui perdait rarement son sang-froid en public et là…

Pendant l'échange entre l'auror et l'ancien espion, deux clans se créaient ; ceux qui pensaient que Rogue était un traître et ceux qui pensaient qu'il était vraiment du bon côté.

Tous les aurors, bien entendu, faisaient partis du premier.

Dès qu'Albus eût le dos tourné pour parler avec Minerva, Maugrey se repencha vers Rogue et lui dit :

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche Rogue !

Cependant cette fois, et avant même que Severus réagisse Sirius intervint.

-C'est bon Alastor! Nous avons compris ce que tu ressentais à son égard ! Maintenant tu le laisses tranquille!

Sirius dans sa colère ne remarqua pas que tout le monde le dévisageait comme s'il lui avait poussée une seconde tête. Il était de notoriété publique que les deux hommes se haïssaient ! Alors pourquoi par Merlin, Black avait prit la défense de son ennemi d'enfance ! Seul Albus Dumbledore semblait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et d'ailleurs ses yeux pétillèrent de joie même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Rémus fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. Il avait sûrement raté un épisode là. Il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son meilleur ami !

Mais, le plus surprit de tous était sans aucun doute Severus même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

Black l'avait défendu ! Devant tout le monde ! Comme ça ! Il avait prit sa défense…

-Les enfants… que diriez-vous de reprendre cette réunion maintenant ?

Après encore quelques instants de flottement ; il faut dire qu'ils étaient passés par beaucoup d'émotions, les membres de l'Ordre consentirent à poursuivre la réunion. Il fut question du recrutement de nouvelles recrues au sein de l'organisation, des derniers crimes commis par les mangemorts, de la stratégie qu'il fallait adopter face à Voldemort et surtout ; Albus avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point, maintenir à tout prix l'unité de ce groupe et faire face ensemble.

La réunion prit finalement fin deux heures plus tard après qu'Albus leur aie souhaité une bonne fin de journée.

Le directeur s'approcha de Severus une fois les aurors et les professeurs partis et lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui parler en privé pendant que Sirius discutait avec Harry.

-Severus, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Albus !, le contra son ancien professeur.

Dumbledore secoua légèrement la tête. Bien sûr que si c'était de sa faute ! Il avait tout gâché avec ce garçon…

-Et comment cela se passe-t-il avec Sirius ?

-Et bien Black est…supportable, répondit Rogue gêné.

-J'ai été surpris qu'il prenne ta défense comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui, dit le vieux sorcier en répriment un gloussement à la vue de la mine déconfite de son protégé.

-Et bien… je ne sais pas… il s'est peut-être cogné la tête, essaya le serpentard.

-Sûrement !, lui répondit le directeur les yeux pétillants.

Severus regarda son mentor en haussant un sourcil. Il lui caché quelque chose il en était certain !

-Et bien mon garçon je vais te laissé. Je voulais simplement m'assuré que tu allais bien !

Rogue ne répondit rien mais fut touché par les paroles du vieil homme. Ce dernier passa à côté du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui fit sursauter Severus.

-Je veux que tu sois heureux mon enfant… tu le mérites plus qu'aucun autre.

Severus n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'homme était parti. Il n'avait pas compris la phrase du directeur. Mais alors absolument pas ! Fichu Albus et ses phrases à double sens !

Le serpentard secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il arriverait à décoder ça ! Il décida de se rendre au petit salon, prit un livre et s'installa confortablement sur un canapé. Cette journée riche en rebondissements l'avait bien fatigué !

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Sirius se disaient en revoir et programmèrent de se voir en tête à tête prochainement. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Rémus et Sirius.

Le loup-garou décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il allait parler à son ami.

-Sirius…je peux te parler une seconde ?

-Bien sûr Remus !, dit enjoué. Cependant il remarqua la mine inquiète de son ami et lui demanda d'une voix un peu moins assurée :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question !

Sirius haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je vais très bien !

-Sirius, c'est à propos de tout à l'heure …

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as défendu Severus !, fit Lupin un peu exaspéré par le manque de réaction de son ami.

-Oui et alors ? Severus n'a pas besoin de se faire traiter comme un chien ! Je trouve ça débile que tout le monde se ligue contre lui comme ça ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre ! Il a tout sacrifié !

Remus lui était en état de choc. Etait-ce vraiment son meilleur ami qui se trouvait devant lui et qui parlait de son ennemi… enfin ancien ennemi visiblement… de la sorte ?

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Et depuis quand ?, demanda le lupus plus intrigué que jamais.

-Et bien… depuis que… que nous avons fait une sorte de… trêve, bafouilla Sirius.

-Une trêve ?

-Oui. On ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, à se battre et à s'opposer l'un à l'autre à chaque fois que l'on se voyait ?! Depuis quelques jours j'apprends à le découvrir et… il n'a pas eu une vie facile… et en fait il est comme nous ! On a oublié tout ce que l'on s'est fait lorsqu'on était jeune. Et honnêtement, il est pas si mal quand on apprend à le connaître. Bon c'est clair, il rigole pas à longueur de journée…mais bon.

Rémus se trouva bouche bée face à la déclaration de son ami. Et il y avait de quoi ! Soudain une folle idée lui vint à l'esprit ! Et si Sirius était… ? Non ! Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ! IMPOSSIBLE. Enfin il avait quand même de sérieux doutes là… mieux valait poser la question tout de suite ! Remus prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Sirius…es-tu amoureux de lui ?

-Hein ?! Mais… mais…heu… Non !, bafouilla Sirius en rougissant bien malgré lui.

-Tu es certain ?, insista Remus

-Roh… et puis d'abord qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être la façon dont tu l'as défendu, la façon dont tu parles de lui, le fait que tu essayes de le connaître et que tu veuilles oublier que vous étiez ennemis il n'y a pas si longtemps, lui expliqua calmement le loup.

-Alors c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le regarder quand je l'ai vu à la douche, marmonna l'animagus entre ses dents.

Sirius n'avait pas prévu de faire part de cet incident à son ami ; cependant il en oublia complètement les sens développés du Loup-garou et ce denier après que les paroles de son ami atteignent ses oreilles il s'écria :

-Tu as reluqué SEVERUS ROGUE sous la DOUCHE ?!

-Quoi ?! Non ! Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Je suis entré… et il était là…et puis…euh…enfin tu vois !

Lupin observa longuement son meilleur ami en souriant. Il avait compris ! Bien sûr jamais il n'aurait pu prédire qu'une telle chose pourrait arriver mais… il était tout de même heureux pour Sirius et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître…pour Severus également.

-Bon Siri ! Je te laisse ! Tonks doit m'attendre.

-Salut Remus.

Le lupus s'approcha de la cheminée et avant de disparaître dans une fumée verte il cria pour que son ami l'entende :

-Bonne chance avec Severus !

L'animagus resta interdit quelques secondes et repensa aux paroles du loup. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait raison ? Qu'il soit amoureux de Severus ? Non !...enfin…peut-être. Ah que c'est compliqué tout ça !, pensa-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il partit à la recherche du serpentard pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour le dîner. Il alla dans sa chambre ; personne. Il le chercha pendant cinq bonnes minutes et le trouva finalement endormi sur le canapé, un livre posé négligemment sur son torse. Son visage avait perdu le masque de froideur qu'il arborait dans la journée. Ses traits étaient détendus. Il faisait vraiment son âge comme ça et il semblait plus humain, plus accessible…

Sirius se sentit sourire tandis qu'il étudiait Severus de plus près. S'approchant un peu plus encore il remarqua que l'ancien espion tremblait légèrement. Le manoir était grand et c'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire un peu frisquet ! Il conjura une couverture et avec une douceur qui le surprenait lui-même, recouvrit le serpentard avec.

Soudain, prit d'une forte pulsion il avança une main légèrement tremblante vers Severus et lui caressa doucement la joue.

Il resta ainsi quelques instants et avant de se lever, murmura à l'ancien espion profondément endormi :

- Repose-toi bien…Severus.

* * *

**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous annoncez une extraordinaire nouvelle : J'ai eu mon BREVET !! YIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Hum hum…**

**Et sinon je suis heureuse de poster un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus long que les autres !**

**Enfin… j'espère que ça vous avez aimé !! Faîtes moi part de vos impressions ou si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai volontiers !**

**Une ptite reviewwww ?! Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bye !**


	5. blague entre amis

**Titre : Pour oublier notre passé**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.**

**Résumé du chapitre 4 : Sirius et Severus se sont un peu rapprochés grâce aux efforts du gryffondor qui n'a pas hésité à le défendre devant les accusations de l'Ordre. Après une discussion avec son ami Remus, il se rend compte qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour celui qui fut sont souffre-douleur. **

**Chapitre 5 : Blague entre amis**

Les jours se suivirent et amenèrent bien vite nos deux compagnons à la mi-octobre. Sirius, lui, avait eu tout le temps de prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour le ténébreux Severus Rogue. Oui ! Après tout, cela ne servait strictement à rien de vivre dans le déni.

Il était bel et bien AMOUREUX de Severus… waouh ! Ca faisait un choc tout de même ! Si on lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant qu'il ressentirait autre chose que du la haine et du dégoût pour le serpentard et surtout qu'au fur et à mesure du temps il deviendrait attiré par lui… Sirius aurait très certainement conseillé à cette personne de prendre un allé, simple, pour Sainte-Mangouste.

Cependant, et ce malgré le fait de son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor connue pour sa bravoure, Black ne trouvait pas le courage nécessaire pour avouer ce qu'il ressentait à l'homme qu'il avait humilié durant 7 années. Il ne s'était jamais mais alors vraiment jamais prit de « râteaux » en 38 ans… et pour dire la vérité, il n'avait aucune espèce d'envie de voir ce que cela faisait de s'en prendre un !

Il avait donc opté (que Minerva le pardonne) pour une attitude bien plus Serpentarde : se rapprocher de Severus à son insu. C'est ainsi que l'animagus avait demandé à son homme… quoi ? Ah bon ? Pas encore ?! Bon… à Severus s'il voulait restaurer avec lui l'ancien laboratoire de son frère. Après la réponse affirmative du mangemort repenti, ils avaient tous deux fait amener des caisses qui contenaient des ingrédients, des livres et des chaudrons, que Rogue avait gardés dans sa réserve personnelle à Poudlard.

Mais surtout, Sirius lui avait choisi LE cadeau parfait ! Il avait demandé à Remus d'allé le chercher pour lui car il ne pouvait pas se déplacer… Normal ! Sa tête était mise à prix quand même. Enfin bref. Il lui avait choisi un livre. Mais attention ! Pas n'importe lequel. C'était le livre que rêvait de posséder tous les grands maîtres de potions. Il datait du XIVème siècle et n'avait été tiré qu'en 3 exemplaires.

« L'Univers des sombres potions ». Ce chef-d'œuvre contenait les recettes de potions pour la plupart encore méconnues de la société sorcière. Un véritable bijou pour un fin connaisseur. Bien sûr, Sirius avait bataillé ferme pour finalement obtenir le bouquin tant désiré. Mais personne ne résiste à Sirius Black ! Personne ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y avait mis le prix… mais ça lui importait tellement peu s'il pouvait avoir la possibilité de rendre Severus heureux !

Oui, il aurait vraiment tout donné pour le voir sourire après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Une vie remplie de malheurs, de souffrance et de solitude. Il fallait remédier à tout cela. Et vite. Le maraudeur allait s'en occuper personnellement !

L'animagus se trouvait actuellement devant son miroir. L'opération séduction pouvait commencer ; l'heure H était arrivée en même temps que le stress le gagnait. Il prit une bonne inspiration pour se calmer. Après tout il allait juste essayer de séduire Severus pas le diable ! Quoi qu'il doutait un peu quand même que ce soit moins difficile.

_Aller Sirius… tu peux le faire ! Tu as déjà séduit pas mal de personnes dans ta vie non ?! Alors pas besoin de paniquer_, pensa-t-il pour se donner du courage.

Le maraudeur prit une dernière grande inspiration et se décida à enfin sortir de la salle de bain pour aller retrouver Severus. Il le trouva, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans le salon et devinez avec quoi dans les mains ? Un livre ! Pour changer !

Certaines habitudes avaient vraiment la vie dure…

Sirius s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler et se lança :

-Dis-moi Severus, est-ce-que cela t'arrives de faire autre chose que bouquiner pendant la journée ?

-Et bien vois-tu Black… j'essaye seulement de pas devenir illettré comme un certain animagus de ma connaissance, lui répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire sarcastique.

_Génial ! Très belle entrée en matière Sirius_, s'admonesta mentalement le dénommé Sirius, _non seulement il ne peut pas te sentir mais en plus il te prend pour un parfait imbécile ! Vraiment super ! Oh que Merlin me vienne en aide ! _

-Bon peu importe, reprit-il, tu te souviens que nous devions réaménager le laboratoire ensemble ?

- Je te remercie de te soucier de ma santé mentale mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour avoir des trous de mémoire.

_Je vais lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes moi ! Non non non ! Pas de pensée négative ; il essaye seulement de faire de l'humour… ouais même s'il n'est pas très drôle son humour ! Inspirer… Expirer…calme ; cool, zen ! _

-Tu es toujours d'accord alors ?

-Et bien, je n'ai rien de trop intéressant à faire pour le moment de toute façon donc oui, fit-il en se levant et déposant son livre sur le canapé.

Après s'être levé, le serpentard fit signe à son ancien ennemi de le conduire vers le laboratoire. Une fois arrivés à bon port, ils firent rapidement l'état des lieux pour découvrir l'étendue des dégâts. On voyait bien que cette pièce avait été abandonnée il y a de ça des années !

L'endroit était très grand, ce qui s'avérait être un avantage non négligeable pour Severus qui avait des tonnes et des tonnes de choses à y stocker. Il y avait trois grandes étagères en bois massifs en assez piteuses état et également du mobilier qui comprenait des chaises, un bureau et un plan de travail qui semblaient avoir tous vécus des jours meilleurs.

La poussière se trouvait absolument PARTOUT. Et ajouté à cela les fenêtres condamnées et l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, cet endroit pouvait très facilement obtenir le prix du lieu le moins accueillant d'Angleterre ! Les deux presque-compères se regardèrent en soupirant.

Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de boulot ! Cependant, ils devraient arrivés à remettre ce laboratoire ou pour le moment poubelle ambulante à neuf grâce à leurs pouvoirs combinés. C'était tout même un avantage d'être sorcier !

Le gryffondor s'occupa tout d'abord de la poussière et de la crasse après qu'ils se soient distribués les tâches. Il lui fallut tout de même 3 sorts de nettoyage pour venir à bout de la première couche de saletés.

L'ancien espion quand à lui s'attaqua à la restauration des meubles qui lui en furent infiniment reconnaissants. Il lança des « reparo » sur tout ce qui pouvait être réparable.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et surtout après que Sirius aie fini la chasse aux araignées et autres petites créatures qui avaient élu domicile dans cette pièce, ils firent parvenir à eux tout ce que Severus possédait lorsqu'il était enseignant à Poudlard.

Ils rangèrent ensuite ensemble toutes les affaires du bientôt nouveau propriétaire du laboratoire et une demi-heure plus tard, ils constatèrent avec satisfaction que la pièce repoussante s'était transformée pour devenir maintenant un endroit bien rangé, propre et près à être utilisé.

-Bon et bien voila une bonne chose de faîte, constata Sirius tout en regardant autour de lui avec un air satisfait, tu vas pouvoir recommencer à faire des potions en toute tranquillité !

Le serpentard eut pendant l'espace d'un instant l'envie de lui répondre « Avec toi autour ? Je peux toujours attendre ! » Mais la phrase ne vint pas. Et, à cause très certainement d'une force mystique et surnaturelle il s'entendit dire à la place :

-Merci… pour tout ça, fit-il en désignant l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

Dis donc ! Ca lui arrivait bien souvent ces derniers temps de dire merci à Black ! Mais, c'est vrai qu'il en faisait beaucoup pour lui. Bizarre quand-même. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Je t'en prie.

Ils se regardèrent en gardant le silence. Comment était-ce possible de passer d'une haine plus que virulente, qui durait depuis des années à… comment dire… une sorte d'amitié ou même… La vie était déjà compliquée alors si on y rajoutait en plus les sentiments ! Tout ça devenait très vite incompréhensible !

Oh, j'allais oublier ! Severus ne bouge pas de là, je reviens tout de suite, s'exclama Sirius empressé tout en courant vers sa chambre et laissant ainsi derrière lui un serpentard aussi étonné que perplexe.

On pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi de la part de cet animagus de malheur.

Pendant que Severus se posait des questions, Sirius, lui, finissait à la vite l'emballage du cadeau avec du papier… vert et argent bien sûr ! Il avait, l'espace de quelques secondes pensé faire un emballage aux couleurs de sa propre maison mais il s'était rétracté en pensant que l'ancien espion lui aurait balancé à la figure en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

Son cœur battait la chamade ; il voulait tellement voir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire sur le visage de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits ! Il désirait plus que tout le rendre heureux et priait Merlin pour que son livre fasse l'affaire.

Il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté, impatient de découvrir la réaction de Severus.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi…tiens, lui dit l'animagus légèrement essoufflé après sa course à travers le manoir et en lui tendant le cadeau.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?, demanda le maître des potions en prenant le paquet et en haussant un sourcil.

-Et ben un cadeau pardi !

A ces mots, Rogue se figea littéralement sur place. Pourquoi par Salazard, Black lui faisait-il un cadeau, à LUI, son ennemi d'enfance ?! C'était sûrement une blague ! Voila, c'était la seule explication logique et rationnelle ! Black se jouait encore une fois de lui ! Pour changer ! Mais il n'avait plus 15 ans et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser faire par personne. Dire qu'il lui avait juré de faire des efforts !

-Hahaha ! Très drôle Black !, cracha-t-il, Gardes donc tes plaisanteries stupides pour un autre ! Nous n'avons plus 15 ans, tu commences à être trop vieux pour me faire des blagues ! Alors reprends ça et laisse moi tranquille.

Le gryffondor cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?! Ce n'était pas une blague !

Quel paranoïaque alors ce serpentard !

-Non ! Attends Severus, je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague… ouvre-le ! Tu verras bien.

Rogue regarda le maraudeur dans les yeux et lui demanda plus perplexe que jamais :

-Et pourquoi m'offrirais-tu un cadeau Black ?! Je ne comprends pas ;

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est une sorte de… dédommagement pour toutes les choses que je t'ai faîtes quand nous étions jeunes et comme un gage de ma bonne volonté à vouloir repartir à zéro avec toi et construire quelque chose.

Toujours sceptique, le maître des potions commença néanmoins à enlever lentement le papier vert et argent qui recouvrait le présent tout en lançant un dernier regard à Sirius qui signifiait clairement « je te préviens… si c'est encore un de tes tours, je t'avakadérise sur place avant de piétiner et de te découper en petits morceaux… ».

Severus se concentra sur sa tâche et quelques instants plus tard, le dernier bout de papier tomba à terre en même temps que sa mâchoire. L'animagus regarda avec satisfaction l'ancien professeur qui avait ouvert les yeux aussi grands que des secoupes volantes.

Le serpentard était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Personne à part Albus et… Lily à une époque, ne lui avait offert des cadeaux. Et là, Black, lui avait acheté pour lui, Severus Rogue, l'Univers des sombres potions !

Il avait rêvé de posséder ce livre, comme tous les maîtres de potions du monde d'ailleurs ! Et Black…lui avait offert. Il était vraiment troublé et bien qu'il fût ému pendant quelques secondes, il se reprit aussitôt et se maudit pour cette faiblesse. Cela cachait certainement quelque chose. Rien n'était gratuit dans la vie. Ca, il le savait mieux que quiconque ! Seulement voila, il ne pouvait rien donner en échange à Black. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'était rien. Plus rien.

-Je ne peux pas accepter… je ne pourrai rien te donner en échange, expliqua-t-il avec amertume au gryffondor et en lui tendant le livre qu'il désirait.

De son côté, l'animagus était perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Il était certain pourtant d'avoir vu une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux noirs de Severus ! Certes, de très courte durée mais… il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il en mettrait sa queue à coupée… celle de chien bien évidemment !

-En échange ? Mais enfin je ne te demande rien en contrepartie ! C'est un cadeau Severus.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi…, murmura Rogue totalement désappointé.

-J'ai appris à te connaître pendant ses dernières semaines. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Severus et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir reconnu avant. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être mis à l'écart et d'être considéré comme un paria… Et toi, tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu as beaucoup sacrifié durant cette guerre. Et puis, ça ne fait pas de mal de recevoir un tout petit peu de réconfort de la part de ses amis de tant à autre. Et je t'apprécie, même si tu es l'homme le plus paranoïaque et sarcastique que je connaisse !, fit Sirius en souriant à ses derniers mots.

Le serpentard ne répondait pas. Il était trop troublé. Profondément troublé. Il avait l'impression qu'on le comprenait, enfin. Qu'on l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était. Ca lui faisait chaud, là, dans la poitrine. Une chaleur, douce, réconfortante. Seul Albus, qu'il considérait comme son propre père lui avait ainsi témoigné autant de soutien et d'affection. Alors que dire ? Et surtout que faire ? Au plus profond de lui, quelque chose lui criait qu'il devait accepter cette chaleur ; qu'il devait accepter ce maudit gryffondor… enfin pas si maudit que ça si on y réfléchissait bien.

-Black, je…

-Sirius, le coupa-t-il.

- Excuse-moi ?, lui demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Je pense que tu pourrais m'appeler Sirius non ? Après tout, moi je t'appelle bien par ton prénom ! Qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ?

-Non mais tu es tombé sur la tête ?

-Oh c'est bon Severus ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est trop compliqué pour toi quand même ? Vas-y… répète après moi… SI-RI-US. Trois syllabes, c'est assez simple non ?!

-Ce que tu peux être exaspérant quand tu t'y mets Black !

-SI-RI-US !

L'ancien soupira. Ce maudit cabot ne le laisserait jamais tranquille avec ça. Bon, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible n'est-ce pas ? Aller, on ravale sa fierté, on prend une grande inspiration et on se lance…

-Très bien…Sirius.

-Et ben voila, tu vois quand tu veux !

Un coin de la bouche du serpentard se releva légèrement, formant ainsi un presque sourire. Seulement presque ! Il avait une réputation à défendre tout de même !

-Bien. Toi je ne sais pas, mais moi toutes ces émotions m'ont vraiment donné faim ! Je vais aller nous préparer un bon petit plat, fit le maraudeur d'une voix enjouée.

-Oh par pitié ! « Bon petit plat » ? Un enfant ferait mieux la cuisine que toi !

-Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu oses mettre en doute mes talents culinaires ? A moi ? Le magnifique Sirius Black ?, s'exclama-t-il faussement vexé.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas très très doué pour la cuisine.

-Je ne peux pas mettre en doute « tes talents » en doute comme tu dis… parce que tu n'en as aucun !

-Ah oui ? Et bien dans ce cas, Môsieur n'a qu'à faire à manger lui-même si Môsieur n'est pas content !

-Au moins on ne risquerait pas l'intoxication !

-Alors tu ferais vraiment la cuisine ?!, lui demanda le maraudeur étonné.

-Je vais me montrer magnanime aujourd'hui !

-Oh vite, appeler la gazette des sorciers et Rita Skeeter ! Un évènement rare qui mériterait de se trouver en première page ! J'espère que tu ne fais pas une blague !

-C'est ça ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et va à là-haut. J'arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Le gryffondor sortit du laboratoire le sourire aux lèvres. Il sentait que sa relation avec Severus venait de prendre un nouveau tournant et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Une fois Sirius partit, le serpentard fit un sourire machiavélique. Il avait eu une idée tout en parlant avec Black… bon, bon d'accord… avec Sirius. Quand l'autre avait prononcé le mot « blague », il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Une idée serpentarde germait alors dans sont esprit tortueux. Une idée de vrai et pur Serpentard ! Il avait enfin l'occasion de jouer un petit tour au gryffondor !

Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail, toujours avec un inquiétant sourire aux lèvres. Il prit une fiole qui contenait un liquide rouge orangé et la versa dans une sorte de mini chaudron. Il y ajouta une poignée de poudre noirâtre dont l'odeur ressemblait fort à celle d'un œuf pourri et quelques herbes. Il remua consciencieusement le tout pendant cinq minutes pour obtenir un mélange homogène.

Une fois la mixture prête, notre grand maître des potions, en versa quelques gouttes dans une petite capsule de la taille d'un petit pois.

Voila ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre cette petite capsule dans l'assiette de Sirius. Au contact du chaud, elle exploserait, aspergeant ainsi le maraudeur ! C'était une idée vraiment diabolique !

Oui, il le savait ! C'était très puéril de faire ça… vraiment digne d'un gamin ! Mais ça allait vraiment être drôle ! Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Black... ou de Sirius... enfin, quelque soit son nom, il avait envie de voir sa tête !

Fier de lui, Severus remonta et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Sirius l'attendait déjà.

-Alors, tu ne te dégonfles pas ?

-Jamais ! Tu vas voir… je vais te préparer quelque chose de vraiment… explosif !

-Ok ! Je vais t'attendre à la salle à manger. Je ne voudrais pas déranger le grand Severus Rogue en plein art !, fit-il en sortant et en faisant une petite révérence qui arracha un sourire au grand ténébreux.

Le serpentard se concentra sur sa nouvelle tâche et décida de ce qu'il allait préparer. Une soupe en entrée (c'est la qu'il glisserait la capsule), ensuite et surtout si Black était d'humeur après la blague ; de la purée et du bœuf et enfin en dessert une bonne tarte à la crème. C'était tout de même très alléchant tout ceci !

Une fois que tous ses plats furent près, il n'oublia pas de glisser la capsule dans l'assiette de Sirius et il se dépêcha de les amener à table où le pauvre gryffondor l'attendait déjà.

-Hé ! Ca sent bon tout ça !

-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour un amateur ?!

Sirius roula les yeux. Severus et la modestie ! Une grande histoire d'amour…

-Et bien bonne appétit… Sirius. Tu me diras si ma soupe est à ton goût !, dit l'ancien espion en cachant ses émotions et en faisant en sorte que sa voix reste neutre.

-Bon allez, je me lance !

Le gryffondor prit une première cuillérée.

-C'est délicieux. Honnêtement ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bon cuisinier.

-Oh tu sais les potions et la cuisine…c'est un peu le même principe, expliqua-t-il au maraudeur.

-Ben bravo en tout cas !

Le maître des potions le regarda en cachant un sourire triomphant avec sa main.

Dans quelques secondes la capsule ferait son effet et alors…

Cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…BOUM !

Le grand Sirius Black se retrouva avec tout le contenu de son assiette sur la tête.

-HEYYYYYYYY ! Mais c'est quoi ça encore ?!, hurla-t-il en essayant de se débarbouiller un peu. Cependant, la tâche s'avérait assez compliqué car il en avait partout.

Severus se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rigoler. Ce n'était pas digne de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas rigoler ! Non non non ! Sa réputation serait vraiment foutue…

-Oh nooooooooooon !, se lamenta Black, Severus que c'est-il passé ?! Et… mes cheveux ?! Non mais tu as vu dans quel état ils sont ?? Ca va me prendre des jours pour tout enlever !

Le serpentard n'en pouvait plus. L'air quasiment désespéré de Sirius et sa réflexion sur ses cheveux allaient venir au bout de lui. Il allait flancher ! Non il ne fallait pas rire ! Ne pas rire… ne pas…

-HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA !!

Le gryffondor regarda, ébahi, le cuisinier. Il riait ?! Severus Rogue savait rire ?! Non ! Si ? Et puis pourquoi sa soupe à lui ne l'avait pas attaquée ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi c'était lui qui avait tout prit dans la tête ?! Hasard sûrement !

-HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA !, le serpentard continuait à se tordre de rire. Par Merlin, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus rie comme ça.

Soudainement Black eut une idée. Et si c'était Severus qui était responsable de ce bazar ? Il lui aurait fait une… blague ? Une blague digne d'un serpentard. Oh mais quel espèce de…

-Rassure moi, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait ça ?

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de plaider coupable, répondit Rogue avec un faux air désolé sur son visage.

-Ah oui ?! Alors c'est comme ça hein ? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre vil serpentard, fit Sirius en allant à la cuisine.

S'il voulait la guerre alors il l'aurait foi de Black ! L'homme qui pour l'instant avait de la soupe sur la tête prit la tarte à la crème que l'ancien professeur avait préparée. Que la vengeance allait être douce…

L'animagus ressortit de la cuisine aussi vite qu'il en était venu et couru vers le blagueur en herbe pour finalement… lui balancer la tarte en plein visage.

-Héhé ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !, s'exclama Sirius avec le sourire.

-Tu vas voir… espèce de…gryffondor, répondit Severus s'essuyant la tête et en plongeant sa main dans la purée pour la lancer sur son assaillant.

Une guerre avait maintenant éclaté dans la salle à manger du manoir Black. Les projectiles de nourriture volaient à travers la pièce. Le reste de la soupe fut renversée sur un Severus qui même sous la torture n'avouerait jamais que tout ceci l'amusait ; Black se barricada comme il le put derrière sa chaise tandis que le maître des potions essayait de l'atteindre avec les tranches de bœuf.

Soudain, Sirius sortit de son bunker de fortune et se jeta sur son vis-à-vis pour une contre-attaque éclaire avec le plat de purée. Malheureusement le capitaine Rogue voulant reculer s'emmêla les pieds dans le tapis et essaya dans une tentative presque désespérée de s'agripper au lieutenant Black qui lâcha son arme et tomba de tout son long sur son adversaire.

-J'ai gagné hein ?, murmura le maraudeur toujours sur Severus.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Aucun des deux n'osait plus dire un mot maintenant. Rogue observa comme hypnotisé l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses yeux d'aussi près. Ses yeux bleus gris, qui reflétaient la joie et une certaine insouciance.

Sirius, lui, fixait la bouche du Serpentard. Il avait vraiment envie de voir…quel goût ça avait. De voir quel effet ça ferait. Il ne voyait plus rien. Plus rien à part Severus et ses lèvres tentatrices. Alors sans s'en rendre compte, il rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage de celui de Rogue.

L'ancien espion saisit d'une pulsion inexplicable se rapprocha à son tour un peu. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne…maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas être faible.

Le maraudeur sentit le corps de son ennemi d'enfance bouger sous le sien, ravivant de plus bel le feu qui lui brûlait délicieusement les entrailles. Plus rien ne comptait. Il voulait simplement l'embrasser. Là et tout de suite. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher….

A par peut-être…

-Black… aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de te pousser pour que je puisse à nouveau respirer car si ça continu comme ça, je vais mourir étouffer, fit le serpentard d'une voix sarcastique et en redevenant lui-même.

-Quoi ?, lui répondit-il complètement ahuri.

Il s'apprêtait à faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des jours et des jours et il était coupé en plein élan par… Severus qui lui demandait de se pousser ?! Où était la justice là-dedans ?! Pourquoi on s'acharnait toujours contre lui ?!

-Oh excuse moi, j'avais oublié que tu avais du mal avec les mots de plus de deux ou trois syllabes alors je vais faire plus court : BOUGE TOI DE LA !

Maintenant bien réveillé, le maraudeur s'écarta à contre cœur de Rogue et se releva un peu rougissant en rappelant leur situation. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle à manger, couverts de la tête aux pieds de nourriture et oh… ils avaient failli s'embrasser !

-Bon, je vais te laisser nettoyer et ranger tout ça, dit le serpentard.

-Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre ?

-Non, non je t'assure Black… Sirius que tu as bien entendu !

-Mais je te rappelle que c'est ta faute tout ce chantier.

-Oui mais, c'est moi qui aie fait la cuisine… donc c'est à toi de faire la vaisselle, expliqua-t-il en se retournant.

-Oh espèce de…de sal SERPENTARD !, répliqua l'animagus plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Sans se retourner, Severus descendit dans le laboratoire. Il voulait oublier son moment de faiblesse.

L'après-midi passa bien vite pour les deux occupants du manoir. Une fois qu'il eût fini de nettoyer la salle à manger, Black avait passé son temps dans le salon en ressassant les évènements de la matinée en se posant des questions. Pourquoi Rogue l'avait-il repoussé ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore près à s'investir dans une relation ? Ou alors peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Sirius remua la tête à cette pensée. Il tenait vraiment à Severus. Pas question de renoncer maintenant. Après tout, le serpentard s'était rapproché un peu lui aussi !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Sirius sursauta en entendant ce cri de douleur. Ca venait du laboratoire. Or, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait s'y trouver ; et cette personne, c'était justement celle qui occupait ses pensées et surtout son cœur.

-Severus, murmura-t-il inquiet.

Il se précipita alors en courant le plus vite possible vers l'origine du cri espérant de toutes ses forces le trouver sain et sauf.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! Alors vous voulez savoir hein ? Et ben il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Pas de panique il ne devrait pas tarder ! Merci beaucoup pour vos ptites reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, qui m'encouragent et m'aident à progresser ! **

**Alors sinon ? Vous avez bien aimez ou pas du tout ? Je vais avouer un petit truc. Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu à la base mais tout d'un coup, j'ai eu une illumination ! (En fait j'avais simplement allumé la lumière de mon bureau mais bon…) **

**Je me suis dit que Severus pourrait oublier un peu son masque de froideur pour faire une blague à notre Sirius. Et voila ce que ça a donné !**

**Enfin bref ! Vous avez aimé ? Un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout ? Vous avez des questions ? Petit rectangle en bas à gauche ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour un nouvel épisode.**

**Bizoux à vous lecteurs de mon cœur !**


	6. Aveux

**Titre : Pour oublier notre passé**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… et en plus je ne touche pas d'argent.**

**Résumé du chapitre 5 : Sirius et Severus restaurent le laboratoire ensemble et deviennent de plus en plus complices au point que le serpentard joue une blague à son compère. Tout se passe donc pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor entende Rogue pousser un cri déchirant.**

**Chapitre 6 : Aveux. **

-Severus !, hurla l'animagus plus inquiet que jamais en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire. Pas de réponse… Oh Merlin ! Faîtes qu'il aille bien, pensa Sirius.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre… pas après James et Lily… pas après avoir apprit à le connaître et à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit d'où provenait le cri et ouvrit la porte sans se poser de questions. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça littéralement le sang ; le maître des potions était allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé en position fœtale et il s'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait à son bras gauche poussant parfois des petits gémissements de douleurs. Black courut vers l'homme qu'il aimait sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.

-Severus ? Severus, tu m'entends ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix où se reflétait une profonde inquiétude, et en lui touchant l'épaule pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

Lentement, le serpentard se tourna vers le gryffondor la respiration saccadée et les yeux mi-clos sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Severus que se passe-t-il ?

-Il…Il… appelle…, lui répondit l'ancien espion d'une voix rauque et fatiguée, qui raviva les peurs du maraudeur.

-Voldemort ?!

-Qui… d'autre ? Le ministre…peut-être…?, articula-t-il les dents serrées.

L'animagus se permit de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement ; si Rogue avait encore assez de force pour sortir des sarcasmes… c'est que la situation n'était pas si catastrophique que ça ; du moins pas encore.

-Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour t'aider ?, lui dit-il avec un besoin urgent de faire quelque chose.

-Tu ne………………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Severus poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque la sensation de brûlure dans son avant bras gauche redoubla d'intensité. N'y tenant plus, Black le prit dans ses bras et le calla contre lui. La peur le tenaillait. C'était comme si son cœur était comprimé dans un étau et ça lui faisait mal. Mal, de ne pas pouvoir aider l'homme qui luttait dans ses bras ; mal de le voir aussi… vulnérable.

Si seulement il tenait cet espèce de face de serpent devant lui… Soudain, il entendit un hoquet de surprise provenant du serpentard qui le stoppa instantanément dans ses pensées.

On aurait dit qu'une épaisse fumée blanche recouvrait petit à petit le corps de Rogue. Comme s'il transplanait, nota Sirius… comme si… Voldemort l'appelait à Lui ! Oh non…non… tout mais pas ça, pria-t-il. Il s'était sûrement rendu compte que Severus était un traitre parce qu'il refusait de répondre à l'appel de la marque. Et si jamais il parvenait à amener le maître des potions à Lui…il le… il le tuerait.

_Jamais_, pensa rageusement Black, _tant que je serais vivant, personne ne touchera à Severus ! Personne ! Même ce timbré ! _

L'homme de Dumbledore se sentit aspiré. Et malheureusement il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour lutter… c'était fini. Dommage ; sa vie actuelle ne lui déplaisait pas finalement. Etrange quand on savait qu'il vivait à présent avec son ennemi d'enfance. Severus ferma les yeux et quand l'animagus le remarqua il sentit la panique le gagner complètement en même temps que ses espoirs s'envolaient.

-Non non non ! Severus … Severus ! Regarde-moi, cria-t-il en lui redressant la tête, ne t'endors pas ! Je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner… tu n'as pas le droit !

-Peux…plus…mal, murmura-t-il en réponse.

-Je sais mais il faut que tu tiennes ! Tu peux y arriver je le sais !

-Nooon…Si…rius

-Je suis là. Je suis là avec toi, répéta le maraudeur comme une litanie et en berçant sans même s'en rendre compte, l'homme brisé qu'il tenait contre lui. Je ne t'abandonne pas…je suis avec toi ! Il faut que tu continues à me parler Severus. C'est important !

-Parler…de…quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux. Poudlard, tes potions, tes élèves, ton enfance, le quidditch… tout ce qui te passe par la tête !

Le serpentard sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et parla finalement :

-Tu te…souviens…quand tu as… eu… les cheveux roses…

Sirius fut étonné que Severus choisisse de parler de « ce sujet » entre tous et qu'il s'en souvienne encore. Après tout, ça datait bien d'une vingtaine d'années. Il laissa échapper malgré lui un rire nerveux mais lui répondit néanmoins.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Tu m'as lancé un sort de colorisation et j'ai gardé cette horrible couleur rose bonbon sur la tête pendant presque une semaine !

-C'était… à mourir…de rire, marmonna Rogue en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir.

Son corps se tendit de nouveau à l'extrême. Le dégénéré continuait de l'appeler. Diantre quelle douleur ! Son bras était en feu et sa tête tournait dans tous les sens. Black en le sentant se crisper le serra encore plus fort contre lui si c'était possible et passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur comme pour atténuer la douleur dont il était victime. _Si seulement c'était si simple_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Ca va aller Severus… ça va aller.

-Echoué…faible…Albus…

-Echoué ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as échoué ?! Non ! Severus reste avec moi !, le supplia l'animagus en le voyant refermer les yeux.

L'ancien espion entendait des voix ou une seule peut-être… il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Mais il était si fatigué…si las de tout ça. Seulement, la voix se fit de plus en plus suppliante, de plus en plus désespérée. Comme si on s'inquiétait pour lui ! Ridicule, se raisonna-t-il, qui diable pourrait bien se faire du souci pour lui ?! Il était faible…inutile… il ne méritait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Cependant la voix lui disait de ne pas abandonner, de se battre ; on lui demandait de revenir. Au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla pratiquement surhumain, il parvint à entrouvrir les yeux pour découvrir le propriétaire de la voix. Ce qu'il vu le surprit au plus haut point. Black… Sirius entrain de pleurer. Mais pour qui ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu…pleurs, fit remarquer Severus à son vis-à-vis ;

-Oh…non ; c'est juste que, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, lui répondit-il conscient de la naïveté de sa réponse.

Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre hein ?! « Je t'aime et je suis tout simplement terrifié à l'idée de te perdre » ? Non ; franchement il doutait que ce soit le moment propice pour lui de déclarer sa flamme au ténébreux serpentard. Un jour qui sait… mais maintenant… pas question !

-Elle est…grosse… cette poussière, fit l'ancien espion en levant un sourcil plus sceptique que jamais.

Sirius ne répondit rein et se contenta de fixer l'homme toujours installé contre lui. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre ! Et voir un homme tel que Severus, brave, fier, et fort dans un tel état de détresse…

Ça lui avait vraiment retourné le cœur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait lui planté un pieu dans cet organe vital dont le maître des potions était de puis quelques temps le centre d'attention.

Soudain, Rogue écarquilla les yeux de surprise ; la douleur commençait à s'estomper ! Voldemort ne l'appelait plus ! Il avait tenu bon… et ce en grande partie grâce à Sirius ! Décidemment ! Black avait tendance à faire beaucoup de choses pour lui ces derniers temps !

Inquiet du changement d'attitude du serpentard ; l'animagus lui demanda de quoi il retournait :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il ne m'appelle plus… la douleur passe, l'informa-t-il en ayant retrouvé une respiration presque normale.

Se rendant compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras de « son sauveur » ; le maître des potions se dégagea en essayant de regagner un peu de sa dignité qu'il pensait avoir perdue en se laissant aller ainsi. Le maraudeur bien qu'un peu déçu que le vert et argent s'éloigne aussi vite de son étreinte le laissa agir à sa guise. Severus voulut alors se lever mais sa tête tournait à vive allure et il retomba une fois de plus au sol sous le regard du gryffondor.

-Tu ne peux pas te lever ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?, lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Black !, cracha le serpentard mortifié d'avoir montré tant de faiblesse en si peu de temps.

-Sirius, le corrigea le dénommé Sirius.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Sirius, se reprit Rogue légèrement mais alors vraiment très légèrement prit de remords d'avoir envoyé son vis-à-vis sur les roses après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

-Tu ne vas tout de même rester planter là toute la nuit si ? Alors laisse-moi t'aider… tu ne vas pas en mourir !

L'homme de Dumbledore pesa le pour et le contre. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de passer la nuit sur le plancher même si ce dernier n'était pas si inconfortable que ça.

-C'est d'accord.

-Très bien, répondit le maraudeur avec un sourire en s'accroupissant pour être au même niveau que l'ancien mangemort. Il lui prit le poignet et sentit qu'il était beaucoup trop chaud.

-Tu dois avoir de la fièvre Severus ; tu es brûlant.

-Je survivrai !, fit le sepentard en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'exaspérante inquiétude de cet exaspérant gryffondor !

-Je vais nous faire transplaner ce sera plus rapide.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; l'animagus et Rogue se retrouvèrent instantanément dans la chambre attitrée à au maraudeur. Sirius aida l'homme qui occupait ses pensées à s'installer dans le lit. Une fois ceci terminé, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose et je reviens… ne t'avises pas de bouger !

-Je vois difficilement comment je pourrais m'échapper à l'heure actuelle alors sois tranquille, lui dit-il en affichant un rictus sur son visage et en le voyant sortir de la pièce.

Le serpentard s'adossa contre les oreillers et ferma les yeux. Cette fois ; il était vraiment passé très près de la catastrophe. Il n'osait même s'imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de lui si la face de serpent était parvenue à le faire transplaner jusqu'à Lui ! Bien sûr il aurait lutté de toutes ses forces pour rester en vie… ce n'était pas un lâche ! Mais il ne se leurrait pas ; il savait pertinemment qu'il ne possédait aucune chance de l'emporter en cas de confrontation.

Mais qu'importe…il ne manquerait à personne. Enfin si, peut-être à Albus et peut-être aussi à… Sirius. Il se remémora l'instant où il avait vu pleurer le gryffondor alors qu'il luttait contre l'appel de son maître. Black qui pleurait pour lui… c'était pour le moins étonnant ! Si on lui avait dit ça un jour…

Severus entendit des bruits de pas dans la chambre et rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Quand on parle du loup ou plutôt du chien, pensa-t-il en s'apercevant que l'animagus était de retour. Il remarqua que le « chien » en question portait une bassine remplie d'eau ainsi que des serviettes dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que tout ça encore ?

-Il faut faire baisser ta fièvre, lui expliqua Sirius en guise d'explication avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Rogue.

-J'aurais pu m'en occuper tout seul, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Je sais. Mais il se trouve que je suis là… alors autant que tu me laisses faire !

En disant cela, le maraudeur plongea une serviette dans l'eau, l'essora un peu et la posa finalement sur le front de l'ancien espion. Ce dernier gémit involontairement en sentant la fraîcheur du linge contraster avec la température élevée de son front. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit Black essayer de lui remonter la manche gauche de sa chemise. Là où était gravée à jamais dans sa peau la marque des ténèbres.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!, hurla-t-il d'un ton menaçant tout en retirant son bras de la prise de l'animagus.

- Calme-toi ! Je voulais simplement te passer un peu d'eau sur ton bras, il doit être encore douloureux, s'expliqua Sirius peiné par le manque de confiance du brun ténébreux envers lui.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, cracha Rogue en recouvrant son avant bras avec sa main droite.

Soudain la lumière fut et le gryffondor comprit enfin, la cause du malaise du maître des potions ;

-Tu ne veux pas que je vois ta marque c'est ça ? Ecoute Severus, tu n'es plus un mangemort depuis longtemps et cette marque ne…

-Cette marque est un signe de soumission ! Un signe d'esclavage ! Elle signifie que j'appartiens aux ténèbres ; que je Lui appartiens !, le coupa-t-il en regardant l'immonde tatouage qui ornait son bras avec dégoût.

-Tu as changé Severus ! Alors même si cette marque ne s'efface pas ; ça ne signifie pas que tu es comme eux. Tu n'es pas mauvais.

-C'est ce que tu crois, murmura l'ancien espion si bas que son vis-à-vis ne comprit pas un mot de qu'il dit.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence jusqu'à ce que Black rapproche sa main vers le bras de Rogue en lui disant :

-Je ne te juge pas Severus ; tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider ;

Le serpentard lui renvoya un regard sceptique mais il hocha néanmoins la tête quelques instants après autorisant ainsi silencieusement l'animagus à faire ce qu'il avait initialement prévu de faire tout en étant profondément confus.

Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour lui ? Pourquoi essayait-il de l'aider, de le comprendre, de l'accepter ? Pourquoi, pourquoi,pourquoi…En ce moment, tout ce qui touchait à Sirius Black dans son esprit n'était que questions. Mais il en avait assez de toutes ces interrogations. Il voulait les réponses maintenant. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être important, pourquoi il pensait sans arrêt à lui ?!

Mais pour le moment, il avait surtout l'esprit embrouillé et il était exténué. Son corps lui réclamait désespérément un sommeil réparateur qu'il rechignait à lui donner. Il laissa échapper malgré lui un bâillement qui fit glousser son infirmier du jour. Par salazard ! Qu'il était fatigué !

Mais il voulait les réponses tout de suite alors il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi Sirius ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est seulement pour te racheter. Je suis certain qu'il y a autre chose… je ne peux pas dire ce que c'est… mais il y a autre chose.

Sirius Black se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que faire ? Devait-il tout lui déballer, là, tout de suite ? Il baissa la tête cherchant visiblement comment démarrer son explication et quelques secondes plus tard ; il la releva pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Severus.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il fit appelle à tout le courage qu'il avait en lui et fit la chose sûrement la plus étrange, la plus inimaginable, le plus dingue de sa vie : il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus Rogue.

Oh Merlin ! C'était tellement bon ! Doux comme une plume, sucré comme une friandise, tendre comme une caresse et chaud comme la braise. Des milliers d'émotions envahirent l'animagus ; joie, espoir, désir, confiance… mais celle qui régnait et qui supplantait toutes les autres, à ce moment précis… c'était l'Amour.

Le maître des potions sembla enfin prendre conscience de la situation et à la surprise de Sirius comme à la sienne pour être honnête… il lui rendit son baiser. Avec hésitation certes mais doucement presque tendrement.

Quelques instants après, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Morphée l'appelait et il était épuisé… autant physiquement que moralement.

Le gryffondor lui sourit et il se glissa à son tour dans le lit en voyant les paupières du serpentard devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Il prit gentiment Severus dans ses bras et ce dernier calla inconsciemment sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Avant de plonger dans le sommeil l'ancien espion pensa que pour la première fois dans sa vie il était heureux et en sécurité.

Le maraudeur sentit la respiration de son compagnon devenir plus régulière. Il se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur la tempe avant de lui murmurer :

-Je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux pour rejoindre son homme au pays des rêves après cette journée qui fut riche en émotion. Il ne pensait pas à l'avenir ; à ce qu'il pourrait arriver le lendemain…

Il aurait peut-être dû…

Le lendemain matin :

Severus ouvrit les yeux désorienté… il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir. Les souvenirs le heurtèrent de plein fouet.

Sirius qui s'occupait de lui. Sirius qui l'embrassait…. Une minute… Qui l'embrassait ?! Il avait aussi répondu à son baiser ! Non…non… il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne pouvait pas !

Il voulut se lever et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il était dans les bras de Black.

Il se dégagea brusquement, réveillant par la même occasion son voisin. Ce dernier grogna au réveil plus que brutal qu'il avait subi. Il leva les yeux pour voir où se trouvait Severus et à la seconde où il l'aperçut il devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Severus… qu'est-ce-que tu…

-Ne m'approche plus jamais Black !, hurla-il hors de lui.

Le serpentard sortit en courant de la chambre son visage reflétant seulement une profonde et sourde colère. Le maraudeur mis quelques secondes à réagir avant de se jeter à la poursuite de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Severus ! Attends !, lui cria-t-il en dévalant les escaliers pour le retrouver au salon.

-Il me semble avoir été clair Black… Ne m'approche plus !!

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'il te plaît… je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'après…hier soir, enfin…

- Ce baiser… n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une regrettable erreur, le coupa-t-il. Ca ne se reproduira jamais !

Le gryffondor accusa le coup. Il aurait juré que le maître des potions avait apprécié… à moins qu'il lui cache quelque chose.

-Pourtant tu as répondu à ce baiser.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une ERREUR ! As quoi t'attendais-tu ?! Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?! Ne me fais pas rire Black !, lui dit-il la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec lui… même si… il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

-Je pense que tu mens Severus. Tu en avais autant envie que moi hier soir ; j'ai senti que tu me faisais confiance ! Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressens rien. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, répondit l'animagus calmement.

Rogue baissa momentanément les yeux et Sirius continua de lui parler :

-Severus, tu peux tout me dire. Je t'aime vraiment et…

-NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !, hurla-t-il en perdant totalement son self-control.

-Et pourquoi ?! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, un homme intelligent, un homme de passions, un homme qui se cache derrière une carapace parce qu'il a peur d'être blessé. Un homme que j'aime.

-TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI FAIT !

-Je sais que tu étais mangemort et…

-J'ai tué des enfants, détruit des familles… j'ai fait des choses bien pires que tu pourrais imaginer dans tes cauchemars ! Je suis un monstre ! UN MEURTRIER ! EN AUCUN CAS QUELQU'UN DE BIEN ET JE N'AI PAS DROIT AU BOHNEUR ! JE NE LE MERITE PAS !

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ça ? Il considérait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux ?

-Donc si je te comprends bien, le problème ce n'est pas que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux à cause de ce que tu as fait quand tu étais mangemort ? Je vais te dire quelque chose… tout le monde fait des erreurs… et toi tu t'es racheté ! Il y a longtemps ! Tu as risqué TA vie en espionnant pour nous. Tu as sauvé des gens en faisant cela ! Et je maintiens que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Je détruis tout ce que je touche ! Toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie… ont perdu la vie par ma faute ! Et je ne veux pas que tu…que…

L'ancien espion serra ses poings n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

-Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive un problème si on est ensemble ?, dit-il en terminant la phrase de Severus.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le gryffondor soupira et s'approcha de son compagnon.

-Severus, laisse-toi une chance d'être heureux. Laisse-nous une chance d'être heureux, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui relevant le menton pour rencontrer ses yeux noirs remplis de doutes.

Le serpentard plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius. Il y vit une profonde confiance et un amour indéniable. Mais lui… était digne d'une telle confiance ? Il ne pouvait pas le certifiait.

-Je ne sais pas… je suis un peu perdu. Il faut que je réfléchisse, expliqua-t-il en se dégageant plus doucement cette fois de la prise du maraudeur.

-Severus…

-S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être un peu… seul, le coupa-t-il.

-Bien, comme tu voudras.

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, le gryffondor s'en alla laissant l'ancien espion tout seul. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un ! Oui c'est ça ! Il allait envoyer une lettre à Rémus. Il lui donnait toujours de bons conseils.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre il prit une plume, du papier et commença à écrire.

_Rémus,_

_J'ai vraiment besoin de toi vieux frère ! Les choses ont vraiment beaucoup évolué entre Severus et moi. Il commençait à être à l'aise avec moi. Il m'a même fait une blague ! Et puis hier soir, tout a basculé. Voldemort a essayé de le faire transplaner à Lui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieux de ma vie mon vieux tu peux me croire ! Enfin, après je l'ai amené dans ma chambre pour qu'il se repose et là… on s'est embrassé ! C'était génial ! Tout allait bien. Et ce matin… il était distant et il m'a dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux… Je l'aime plus que tout… et ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Il pense qu'il doit réfléchir encore. Bref, je ne sais pas où tout ça va me mener ! A part ça j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et Tonks. Embrasse-la de ma part et porte-toi bien !_

_Sirius._

Le gryffondor donna la lettre à son hibou qui s'envola dans le ciel bien gris de fin d'octobre.

Pendant ce temps, le serpentard avait prit une décision. Il irait parler à Albus ! Tout de suite ! Il fallait absolument qu'il parle de… et bien, qu'il se confie ! Il était certain d'exploser dans le cas contraire.

Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et s'avança vers la cheminée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il cria « Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore » avant de disparaître dans un nuage de flammes vertes.

-Severus ?!, s'exclama le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps n'en revenant pas de voir son ancien espion ici.

-Albus il faut que je vous parle ! C'est urgent.

-Bien sûr mon garçon. Assis toi, lui répondit-il en lui désignant une chaise de sa main.

-Désolé de vous déranger mais… je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, s'excusa Rogue.

-Tu as bien fait de venir Severus. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as eu un problème avec Sirius.

-Hum… on peut dire ça comme ça, grimaça-t-il en répondant.

Le directeur se contenta de fixer gentiment son ancien professeur pour l'inciter à lui en dire davantage.

-Bon, hier quand Voldemort m'a convoqué…

-Tu as été convoqué ?!, le coupa Dumbledore en affichant une mine inquiète.

-Oui mais…

-Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

-Je n'allais pas vous déranger pour si peu, lui répondit-il.

-Pour si peu ? Oh Severus ! Tu penses réellement que ta santé a si peu d'importance pour moi ?

Le grand mage avait l'air profondément triste et las. Il faisait vraiment l'âge qu'il avait ; c'est-à-dire 150 ans. Ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien !

-Désolé, fit simplement Severus.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon ; je voudrais juste que si ça se reproduit tu me tiennes informé tout de suite. Et sinon, tu me disais que tu avais eu un problème avec Sirius ?

-Hein ? Heu oui. Je disais donc, quand Voldemort m'a convoqué Black m'a aidé à résister à l'appel. Ensuite lorsque la douleur est passée il m'a amené dans sa chambre et ensuite… ensuite… nous nous sommes… embrassés !

-C'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Severus !

Rogue fixa son mentor interdit. Le vieil homme était fou ! Voila ! Il n'avait même pas était surpris !

Et pourtant il y avait de quoi l'être. Généralement quand on annonce à une personne qu'on a embrassé son ennemi ; la personne est… surprise, étonnée, estomaquée, choquée… enfin quelque chose dans le genre et pas lui !

-Albus ! Je viens de vous dire que Black et moi nous sommes embrassés et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est « Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi » ?! Vous avez abusé des bonbons au citron ou quoi ?!

-Non je te rassure mon enfant ! Je suis tout simplement content que tu ais trouvé l'amour.

-Ce n'est pas si simple Albus, objecta l'ancien espion.

-Et pourquoi donc Severus ?

-Disons que j'ai essayé de le repousser ce matin et je lui ai dit que le baiser n'était qu'une erreur.

-Tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?

-Ce n'est pas ça… le problème c'est que je ne peux pas être avec lui.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêcherait, si tu l'aimes, lui répondit sur un ton bienveillant le vieux sorcier.

-Je ne pense pas mériter ce bonheur.

-Oh Severus ! Tu as le droit d'être enfin heureux après tout ce que tu as vécu dans ta vie. Tu es un homme bon. Non, ne m'interromps pas. Tu es un homme bon mon garçon. Le simple fait que tu ais risqué ta vie un nombre incalculable de fois en espionnant pour la lumière le prouve. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Le plus difficile est de les réparer. Et toi, tu l'as fait ! Ne te torture pas ainsi.

-Alors vous pensez que je dois nous laisser une chance… à Sirius et à moi ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute !, l'assura Dumbledore le regard pétillant.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers le directeur en lui tendant la main.

-Merci pour tout Albus.

Le plus vieux des deux hommes serra la main tendu du plus jeune et l'attira ensuite dans une étreinte quelque peu… forcée.

-Albus… tout ceci me met mal à l'aise, grogna Severus emprisonné par les bras de son mentor.

-Je sais, répondit-il en souriant.

Le maître des potions roula ses yeux. Ce vieux fou sentimentaliste ne changerait jamais !

-Prends soin de toi, lui dit le directeur en relâchant son ancien professeur.

-A bientôt, Albus.

Quelques secondes plus tard et après avoir traversé le rideau vert pour la seconde fois de la journée, Severus fut de retour au manoir Black.

Il monta les escaliers pour se retrouver à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'animagus.

-Severus ? Que fais-tu là ?, demanda ce dernier surpris.

-J'ai bien réfléchi Sirius ; et je veux bien…essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi… c'est juste qu'il va me falloir… un peu de temps pour m'habituer.

Le maraudeur lui fit un sourire radieux et à cet instant précis l'ancien espion ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique ainsi. Sirius s'avança vers Severus et lui prit délicatement la main.

-Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour que ça marche entre nous, lui promit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le serpentard se raidit durant quelques instants. Qu'avaient donc tous ces gens avec leur manies de se prendre dans les bras pour tout et n'importe quoi !

Cependant il se détendit et rendit son étreinte à un Sirius qui était actuellement le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Piwi-chan :** Contente de voir que les ruses de notre animagus de plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes encouragements.

**Chrisanimefan :** Merci pour le tuyau ! Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait changer ça ! XP. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Archea :** Je suis d'accord avec toi la purée et le rôti… ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique au monde. Sinon pour le livre tu as raison. Je vais changer la date ; ce petit détail m'avait un peu échappé !

**Youni:** La réponse à ta question se trouvait dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review.

**Athales :** En plus je pense que ça ne doit pas lui arriver tous les jours de rigoler à Severus ! Merci d'avoir lu.

**Alors mes amis lecteurs !! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Et du premier bizou de nos deux tourtereaux ?!**

**A part ça, les vacances sont bientôt finies pour moi. Je vais entrée au lycée… SNIFFFFF !**

**Enfin… c'est la vie…. Chienne de vie ! Bref !**

**Si vous avez des questions, suggestions, réclamations n'hésitez pas ! Je suis disponible ! REVIEWERS ANONYMES VOUS POUVEZ DESORMAIS REVIEWER !**

**Une petite review au passage ? Merci d'avoir lu ! **


	7. Confrontation

* * *

**Titre : Pour oublier notre passé**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Je ne touche toujours pas d'argent en n écrivant ceci !**

**Chapitre 7 : Confrontation **

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à la lumière aveuglante qui régnait dans la pièce. Où était-il ? Dans la chambre de Sirius Black. Enfin… dans leur chambre dorénavant.

Le maître des potions maintenant mieux réveillé s'aperçut que l'animagus ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.

Il se concentra et parvint à sentir une odeur de bacon grillé, ou plus vraisemblablement carbonisé, lui envahir les narines. Sirius essayait encore une fois de faire le petit-déjeuner. Merlin leur vienne en aide !

« Essayait » était vraiment le terme adapté. Cette semaine, le cuisinier en herbe n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à faire quelque chose de comestible pour son cher et tendre qui en avait bien profité pour se moquer et même rire.

Oui. Rire. Désormais, on ne faisait plus d'antithèse lorsque l'on mettait les mots Severus Rogue et rire dans la même phrase et ce grâce aux bons soins de Sirius.

C'est vrai, l'ancien espion était plus détendu, plus calme, moins nerveux et l'amour et la confiance qu'il percevait dans les yeux dans les yeux de son ennemi d'enfance en étaient la cause. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentait désiré, aimé, en sécurité ; ça pouvait être des sentiments normaux et communs pour les autres ; qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires… mais pour lui, c'était une vraie première !

Le vert et argent s'adossa contre les oreillers pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil qu'il savait encore présentes sur son visage. Il entendit un juron à peine étouffé provenir de la cuisine, suivit, lui sembla-t-il par une odeur de brûlée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidemment… Sirius n'était pas doué pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la cuisine !

Sirius. C'était drôle de penser qu'il y a à peine quelques mois ce prénom réveillait en lui des pulsions meurtrières. Les choses changent, pensa-t-il en se remémorant son adolescence et les mauvais tours que lui jouait l'animagus à cette époque. Mais ces souvenirs appartenaient au passé.

Il savait que l'amour que lui portait Sirius était sincère. Il n'en avait jamais douté ! Enfin, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de… comment dire… jeter un petit coup d'œil dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance ! Loin de là ! Mais on n'était jamais prudent, surtout avec les sentiments. Il en savait quelque chose. Son enfance ne pouvait pas être qualifiée « d'heureuse ». Bel euphémisme. Il ferma les yeux et se replongea dans son passé peu reluisant.

Il avait 9 ans quand sa mère est morte. Tuée par son père si l'on pouvait appeler ce monstre un père. Il avait tout vu, il s'était caché dans les escaliers et n'avait pas pu bouger, complètement paralysé par la peur. Et il s'était considéré comme responsable.

Flash back :

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ondulés et brillants fixait tout en souriant son jeune garçon assis sur le fauteuil, un livre de potions dans les mains, qui lisait les yeux émerveillés par ce qu'il découvrait. _

_De toute évidence, il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour l'art des potions, qu'elle maîtrisait d'ailleurs à la perfection. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fasse entendre. Elle claqua. Des pas lourds et forts s'approchèrent. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils ; Tobias n'était pas censé rentré si tôt._

_-Severus, range ton livre, murmura-t-elle à son fils._

_-Mais maman… _

_Les pas étaient de plus en plus proches et bientôt la sorcière aperçut la silhouette de son mari dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il avait bu, elle en était certaine. Tobias avait les yeux exorbités et il s'avança ; une légère écume au coin des lèvres vers sa femme et son fils. _

_C'est à ce moment qu'il vit ce que son gamin avait sur les genoux. Un livre… un livre qui parlait sûrement de ces monstres… ces sorciers. Mais il n'était pas question que son gosse devienne l'un d'entre eux ! Pas question ! _

_-Qu'est-ce-que c'est encore que ça ?!, explosa-t-il, Tu veux qu'il soit un monstre comme toi ?!_

_L'homme aux yeux injectés de sang s'avança d'un pas légèrement chancelant vers le garçon et lui arracha le bouquin des mains avant de finalement le jeter à travers la pièce sous le regard anxieux du gamin._

_-Tobias, je t'en prie, Severus ne faisait rien de mal…, implora sa femme._

_Sans porter plus d'attention à son épouse, Tobias se saisit de son fils en le prenant par son tee-shirt. Ce dernier pouvait aisément sentir l'alcool émaner de son père et il plissa le nez. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette odeur. _

_-Toi !, fit-il à l'enfant, si je te reprends une seule fois avec ces trucs de dégénérés à la main…_

_-Tobia stop ! _

_La jeune femme vers son mari et lui attrapa les bras pour qu'il lâche son fils. Celui-ci tomba lourdement au sol et regarda ses parents complètements affolés ne sachant pas quoi faire._

_-Monte dans ta chambre tout de suite Severus, lui ordonna sa mère sans quitter Tobias des yeux._

_-Mais…_

_-Tout de suite !_

_Inquiet par le ton inhabituel qu'avait utilisé sa mère, le jeune garçon obéit et courut vers les escaliers où il se retrouva prostré, incapable de bouger, paralysé par la peur._

_Pendant ce temps, l'homme ivre avait commencé à frapper sa femme qui n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle ne s'en était plus servit depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Tobias. Il le lui avait interdit. Elle essayait de tenir un maximum cette brute loin d'elle mais leur différence de gabarie lui était trop défavorable. _

_Et là, ce fut le drame. Tobias donna un coup à sa femme qui fut déséquilibrée. Elle tomba. Sa tête heurta la table en bois massif. _

_Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent à la vue de ce macabre spectacle. Le sang coulait. Les larmes du petit garçon aussi. Il alla se cacher dans sa chambre ; il avait peur que papa le trouve. _

_Puis, quelques moments plus tard, Tobias était monté dans la chambre de son fils ; il lui avait dit que sa mère était partie. Mais Severus savait déjà que sa maman ne reviendrait pas. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir maintenant. _

_Il faisait beau et chaud, c'était censé être une journée ordinaire dans la vie du jeune garçon. Et pourtant…_

Fin du Flash back.

Rogue secoua la tête pour chasser ses funestes pensées. Ca ne servait à rien de se torturer avec des choses qui appartenaient au passé. Il ne pouvait rien n'y faire de toute façon. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant c'était d'être avec Sirius et d'être heureux, si possible. Enfin, après la guerre bien sûr.

La perspective de son avenir ? Passer le restant de ses jours avec le cabot qu'était Sirius Black. Tout ceci était vraiment paradoxal mais qu'importe il avait l'habitude. Quelque chose avait-il déjà normal dans sa vie ? Certainement pas !

Le seul point négatif dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il allait devoir faire la cuisine tous les jours pour ne pas risquer de mourir d'une crise de foie.

Le maître des potions soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois lavé, il mit une chemise blanche et un jean noir puis descendit rejoindre son compagnon dans la cuisine.

-Alors, tu abandonnes enfin les fourneaux ?, lança Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne t'avais pas attendu arriver, lui répondit l'animagus en ne prenant pas compte de la remarque du serpentard.

Le gryffondor se leva et s'approcha de l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie. Il le prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur celles qui le tentaient affreusement. Le maître des potions noua ses bras autour du coup du maraudeur puis ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser envahir par la myriade d'émotions que lui procurait ce baiser. Les deux hommes se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard afin de reprendre leur souffle. Sirius soupira d'aise. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais !

-Je voulais te faire un petit-déjeuner mais je crois que ça n'est pas vraiment une réussite, s'excusa le parrain du survivant tout penaud.

-Et que c'est-il passé cette fois si ? Le bacon t'a sauté dessus ?, lui demanda Rogue en affichant une mine faussement inquiète.

-Haha ! Très drôle, monsieur-je-sais-tout-faire-mieux-que-tout-le-monde !

-Je n'avais pas très faim de toute façon.

-Et tu n'aurais pas faim de moi par hasard ?

-Sirius…, l'averti son compagnon.

-Je rigolais Severus ! On attendra que tu sois prêt ne t'inquiète pas, s'excusa-t-il en passant une main sur la joue de l'ancien espion.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, Sirius avait déjà tenté plusieurs d'aller plus loin avec lui. Il l'avait repoussé en lui avouant qu'il n'était pas encore prés pour… ça. Pas encore. Mais, il avait été vraiment reconnaissant que le maraudeur ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

Soudain, un bruit provenant de la fenêtre se fit entendre et Sirius aperçut le hibou de Rémus qui tapait furieusement au carreau avec son bec. Il lui ouvrit, flatta l'animal quelques secondes et prit la lettre du bec de l'oiseau.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?, lui demanda Severus.

-Une lettre de Rémus, lui répondit-il en ouvrant l'enveloppe puis en commençant sa lecture.

_Sirius, _

_Et bien tout d'abord, je te félicite d'avoir eu le courage d'avouer ce que tu ressentais à Severus mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris par sa réaction.__ C'est tout à fait normal. C'est un homme qui a sûrement beaucoup souffert et même qui probablement souffre encore. Je pense qu'il tient à toi aussi mais il faut qu'il accepte le fait d'aimé et surtout d'être aimé. Il va sans doute s'habituer à cela petit à petit. Le seul véritable conseil que je puisse te donner c'est de le laisser prendre de l'assurance vis-à-vis de cette situation. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais retrouvé le bonheur Sirius, même si je pense que James doit être entrain de se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est ! Tout va bien pour nous sinon !_

_Je te souhaite encore bonne chance mon vieux._

_Rémus_

-Alors, qu'est-ce-que raconte Lupin ?

-Il s'appelle Rémus !, objecta l'animagus.

-Très bien !, lui répondit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel, que raconte…Rémus ?

-Et bien, je lui avais envoyé une lettre il n'y a pas longtemps à propos de nous. Je voulais qu'il me donne quelques conseils.

-Ah oui ? Et quel genre de conseil ?

-Trois fois rien je t'assure !

Le serpentard ne demanda pas plus de détails à son compagnon. Il était allé voir Albus pour se confier après tout.

-Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense ! Tu ne veux vraiment rien pour le petit-déjeuner ?

-J'aurais bien voulu un café mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'explose à la figure, même si je ne doute pas que ce spectacle soit vraiment hilarant ! Tu ne préfères pas que je m'en charge ?, proposa le maître des potions sur un ton railleur.

-Je suis mort de rire !

-Avoue que tu aimes quand je fais ça, lui dit-il en se rendant au salon

-Jamais, vil serpent !

-Stupide cabot !

Sirius roula les yeux et sourit. Décidemment Severus ne changerait jamais. Mais d'un autre côté… c'était mieux comme ça. Au moins la vie avec lui ne manquerait pas de piquant ! Il se sentait tellement heureux et complet ! Rien ne pourrait jamais changer…

-Alors il vient le café ou non ?

…Cela.

-Hé Ho ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne à tout faire à ce que je sache.

Oui, oui. Ca aussi ça faisait parti de son bonheur. Difficile à croire hein ?

Quelques instants plus tard, et surtout après avoir failli s'ébouillanter, Sirius se rendit au salon en tenant la tasse de café triomphalement dans sa main.

-C'est pas trop tôt, le taquina l'ancien espion.

-Tu sais Severus, je crois que le jour où tu cesseras de te plaindre, la Terre arrêtera de tourner, lui répondit le maraudeur en recevant par la même occasion du dénommé Severus.

Par Merlin qu'il aimait cet homme ! Son humour noir, son côté mystérieux et intriguant, sa pudeur et même… ses sarcasmes ! Pas de doute il était bel et bien amoureux.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ?, l'interrogea le serpentard en voyant Sirius qui ne détournait pas son regard de lui.

-Toi.

-Oh ? J'espère que la vue ne te fait pas vomir.

-Autodérision stupéfiante mon amour ! (1)

-Je ne dis que la stricte vérité.

-Tais toi, lui souffla le gryffondor en prenant la tasse des mains de son compagnon pour la poser par terre avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Sirius poussa doucement Severus en arrière de sorte à ce qu'il soit placé au-dessus de lui sur le canapé. L'ancien espion plaça sa main sur la nuque du maraudeur en jouant avec les boucles brunes de ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, l'animagus avait quitté la bouche de l'homme sous lui pour attaquer sa gorge et en laissant une de se mains caresser langoureusement la cuisse gauche du vert et argent.

-Hum Hum

Les deux hommes se tournèrent simultanément du toussotement pour découvrir un Albus Dumbledore visiblement assez amusé par la situation. Essayant de regagner un minimum de sa dignité le terrifiant maître des potions, qui n'avait plus vraiment grand-chose de terrifiant à l'heure actuelle se leva précipitamment et passa sa main sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser.

-Désolé de vous déranger les garçons…

-Ce n'est pas grave Albus, assura Black, qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ?

Rogue envoya un regard à son compagnon qui semblait dire « Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! » Pas grave ? Comment ça « pas grave » ?! Albus venaient juste de les découvrir entrain de se bécoter comme deux adolescents aux hormones déchaînées… et lui il pensait que ce n'était « pas grave » ! Par salazard mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

-Malheureusement je ne vous apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles, leur annonça tristement le directeur de Poudlard en perdant l'étincelle de bonheur qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux. Voldemort a envoyé ses mangemorts à Pré-au-lard. Il veut en prendre le contrôle pour mieux isoler l'école. Je crains que nous ayons besoin de renfort… Sirius ?

-Je viens avec vous Albus, fit l'animagus en hochant la tête.

-Bien mettons nous en route alors.

-Je viens avec vous, leur dit Severus avec un air grave.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait protester en premier.

-Severus, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée mon garçon, commença le vieil homme.

-Oui, renchérit Black, je serais plus tranquille si tu restais ici.

Rogue sentit la colère monter en lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils lui demandaient de rester sans rien faire, caché dans un manoir pendant qu'eux seraient sous les feux des mangemorts ?!

-Il n'en est pas question !, cracha-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

-Severus, ils savent que tu n'es pas des leurs, ils vont tout faire pour te tuer, le raisonna Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche.

-Je t'en prie sois raisonnable, tenta Albus.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN LACHE !, hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Le maraudeur soupira, cet homme était plus têtu qu'une mule !

-Nous nous inquiétons pour toi Severus, c'est normal non ?, lui demanda le directeur à travers ses lunettes.

-Merci sincèrement ! Je vous ferais signe quand j'aurai besoin d'une baby-sitter, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire ou non. Et vous n'avez aucun droit, ni l'un ni l'autre de me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse. C'est compris ?

La tension était pesante dans la pièce mais Sirius et Albus savait pertinemment qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le faire changer d'avis.

-Très bien, capitula Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, il faut faire vite.

Les trois hommes se donnèrent rendez-vous devant une boutique de Pré-au-lard et transplanèrent sans ajouter un mot.

Le village était à feu et à sang. Des cris de rage, de douleur et de peur étaient audibles à des kilomètres à la ronde. Des pleurs résonnaient partout. Des corps étaient éparpillés sur la chaussée. Des centaines de silhouettes, médicomages, sorciers, mangemorts, bougeaient à vive allure ; pour sauver leur vie ou pour en prendre.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent Sirius et Severus mesurèrent l'ampleur des dégâts. La situation était grave mais pas encore irréversible. Il fallait faire vite. Albus partit rejoindre un groupe à l'Ouest du village tandis que les deux hommes restèrent de ce côté-ci. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver certains de leurs plus farouches ennemis.

-Mais regardez qui voila ! Le traître et le fidèle cabot de Potter !, hurla Bellatrix aussi ravagée qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Alors ainsi c'était vrai… Tu nous a bel et bien trahis Severus, fit Lucius Malfoy de sa voix aristocratique et tranchante comme un rasoir.

-Ca fait 20 ans que je ne suis plus des vôtres et je ne le regrette pas !, rétorqua Severus.

-Tu as osé trahir le Maître, il te punira sois en sûr ! Tu le regretteras je te le garantis !

-Oh la ferme et venez vous battre au lieu de parler, hurla Sirius.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sa chère et tendre cousine se précipita vers lui avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer rejoindre leurs ancêtres. Il esquiva aisément un sortilège d'endoloris et répliqua par un stupéfix que Bellatrix bloqua.

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Lucius avait eux aussi commencé un combat acharné.

-SECTUSEMPRA !, hurla malfoy.

Rogue, grâce à ses réflexes d'espion parvint à lancer un protégo au dernier moment évitant ainsi le sort in extremis.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné Lucius fit un signe discret à sa collègue qui hocha la tête et ils disparurent soudainement à la surprise de leurs opposants du jour.

Le maître des potions vint se placer dos à Sirius et lui dit :

-Sois sur tes gardes. Ca ne présage rien de bon !

-Tu as raison.

Et quelques secondes plus tard.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sort sortit de nulle part et Sirius se jeta désespérément sur son compagnon qui lâcha sa baguette sous le choc. L'avada les avait frôlés mais le maraudeur savait que ce n'était que partie remise.

-ENDOLORIS !

-PROTEGO !, hurla Sirius.

Rogue qui se remettait debout encore un peu sonné et désarmé ne vit pas Malfoy lever sa baguette vers lui et le parrain du survivant essayait de bloquer les assauts de sa cousine.

-SECTUSEMPRA !

Le sort toucha l'ancien espion qui ne put que se tourner pour minimiser son effet. Il retomba à terre en tenant son épaule meurtrie sous le regard inquiet et désespéré de Black.

-Severus !

-Et bien ? C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ?, ironisa la folle de service qui jouissait de la tournure que prenait la situation.

-Vous n'avez plus aucune chance… et toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ce fut un plaisir, annonça l'aristocrate en levant sa baguette pour lancer un dernier sort fatal.

L'animagus regarda l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie avec une infinie douleur. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Non. Il ferma les yeux.

-AVADA…

-EXPELLIARMUS !

Le parrain du survivant releva immédiatement la tête pour voir Albus Dumbledore suivit d'une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les deux mangemorts enragés disparurent se préparant à la colère homérique de leur maître suite à leur échec cuisant.

Sans plus attendre, Sirius se pencha vers son compagnon et le secoua par les épaules pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

-Severus… allez ouvre les yeux ! Parle moi !

-Hummm… mon épaule…

-Ca va aller, on va aller te soigner, t'inquiète pas !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas…

-Viens, je vais t'aider à te lever.

Sous le regard choqués des membres de l'Ordre et inquiet de Dumbledore, le maraudeur mit le bras valide autour de son coup et le hissa sur ses pieds.

-Ca va mon garçon ?, lui demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais oui ! Arrêtez donc tous les deux de vous inquiéter pour rien !

-Tête de mule !, lui reprocha l'animagus.

-Cabot !

Tous les partisans de la lumière pensaient en ce moment à la même chose. « Mais que ce passe-t-il entre eux ».

-Bon ça suffit maintenant !, rugit Alastor. Sirius, qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Rogue ?! Quelque chose à changé ! Vous êtes censés vous haïr, pas prendre soin l'un de l'autre ! J'exige une explication.

Sirius et Severus se regardèrent. Le moment de la grande et terrifiante était venue. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas y couper. Qu'importe ce qu'ils penseraient. Ca ne changerait rien au fait qu'ils s'aimaient.

-Très bien, répondit le maraudeur. Mais d'abord il faut soigner Severus. Rejoignez nous au manoir.

Sans ajouter un mot, il transplana toujours en soutenant son compagnon sous les regards médusés des personnes présentes.

* * *

(1)Dédicace à quelque qui me fût cher.

**YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!**

**Pardon mais il fallait que je pousse mon petit cri de guerre. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il fait seulement office de transition dans mon histoire.**

**Sinon je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Mais il faut que je m'habitue au rythme du lycée ! Ils sont fous ces profs !!! Et vas faire ci, et vas faire ça et patati et patata… Pff j'vous jure !**

**Enfin sinon j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon retard ! **

**Gros bizous, je vous aime ! **


	8. Annonce

**Titre : Pour oublier notre passé**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

Chapitre 8 : L'annonce

-Aie ! Ca vous ennuierez de faire un peu attention à ce que vous faîtes ? ,cracha Severus en fusillant Poppy du regard.

-Si vous arrêtiez de gigoter dans tous les sens, ça n'arriverait pas, lui répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton sans se laisser démonter.

-Je ne gigote pas espèce de vieille harpie !

Poppy arqua un sourcil et elle passa une compresse imbibée de potion cicatrisante sur l'épaule d'un Severus qui serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur et d'exaspération.

-On peut vraiment dire que vous avez le don pour vous attirer des ennuis Severus, le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Et vous, vous avez le don pour dire des choses inutiles, c'est ainsi, bougonna-t-il.

L'infirmière se contenta de sourire à sa remarque. Oh, elle le connaissait bien maintenant ! Elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. Elle avait eu à le soigner tant de fois ! En 20 ans, elle avait eu le temps de s'accoutumer à son fichu caractère et pour dire la vérité les joutes verbales qu'ils se livraient, l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose.

Elle releva la tête et reporta son attention sur l'autre homme qui attendait les bras croisés contre un mur près de la porte.

Etrange, pensa-t-elle. Je me demande bien pourquoi Sirius a tenu à rester ici pendant que je soignais Severus. Et puis cette lueur d'inquiétude qui ne semble pas vouloir quitter ses yeux… Vraiment étrange. D'autant plus que Severus n'a pas pesté une seule contre la présence de Sirius.

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. « Merlin et si… non… non c'est impensable ! »

Son regard passa successivement du gryffondor au serpentard.

« Eh bien voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses ! Comme par exemple le fait qu'aucun des deux n'aie tenté de tuer l'autre depuis le début de leur cohabitation… Mais quand même pour une surprise… »

-Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?!, lui demanda Rogue en la ramenant à la réalité de sa voix mélodieuse.

Ah oui, elle allait oublié cette épaule blessée avec toutes ses émotions !

-Oh, arrêtez donc de geindre pendant 5 minutes Severus vous nous ferez des vacances ! Et laissez moi faire je connais mon métier jeune blanc-bec !

Le serpentard renifla dédaigneusement et n'ajouta rien. « Blanc-bec… non mais pour qui elle se prend cette infirmière du dimanche ! A les femmes ! Elles sont toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres ! »

Après avoir cicatrisé la plaie, Poppy appliqua des bandages sur l'épaule encore meurtrie et endolorie de l'ancien professeur de potions et contempla son travail d'un air satisfait.

-Voilà, vous êtes comme neuf ! Cependant, essayez de ne pas trop forcer avec votre épaule et évitez surtout les mouvements trop brusques.

Le serpentard hocha brièvement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris. Il ramassa sa chemise qui trônait sur une chaise et fit un geste pour l'enfiler. Trop vite. Son visage se contracta quelques secondes tandis qu'il sentit la douleur de cette satané épaule se réveiller. Il laissa malgré lui échapper un gémissement et l'animagus ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas vers lui inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ! Vous n'êtes qu'une tête de mule Severus Rogue ! Laissez-moi vous aidez !

-Non pas que votre sollicitude ne me touche pas, fit-il en arborant un rictus ironique, mais il est absolument hors de question que vous m'aidiez à mettre ma chemise. Il me semble que je n'ai plus 5 ans !

Poppy fit la moue quelques instants puis son expression changea lorsqu'elle regarda Sirius. « Très bien s'il veut jouer à ça… il va être servi ! »

Elle s'adressa alors à l'ancien maraudeur avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Très bien dans ce cas… Sirius ! Pourrais-tu aider ton compagnon à se rhabiller s'il te plaît ? Je pense qu'il sera plus enclin à se laisser faire par toi…

A ces mots, les deux hommes se figèrent simultanément et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils surent tout de suite à quoi pensait l'autre. « Mais comment a-t-elle deviné ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius se décida à briser le silence qui avait envahi la salle après la réplique de Poppy.

-Mais comment… comment, bafouilla-t-il.

-Comment ai-je deviné ? Mais enfin, ça se voit comme les nez au milieu de la figure. Tu sais, j'ai beau avoir un certain âge, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie !, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et… ça ne vous surprend pas plus que ça ?

-Si bien sûr ! Vous vous êtes écharpés tellement de fois depuis vos 10 ans ! Et je ne compte pas le nombre de visites à l'infirmerie après vos bagarres l'un contre l'autre… Mais les choses changent et vous avez grandis. L'essentiel est que vous soyez heureux tous les deux. Un peu de bonheur ne peut faire de mal à personne. Et ce surtout en temps de guerre, il faut profiter un maximum des rares moments de joies qui s'offrent à nous. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve !

-Merci de comprendre Poppy, fit Sirius en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Severus quant à lui ne fit aucun commentaire mais il fixa l'infirmière pendant quelques instants. Cette femme n'était pas si terrible tout compte fait !

-Par contre, il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais c'est votre caractère de chien Severus !

Le serpentard ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Non, décidément, cette femme était bel et bien le diable en personne. C'était une insupportable mégère, une femelle sans cervelle…

Après avoir rit à la réflexion pour le moins très juste de l'infirmière, le gryffondor s'approcha de son compagnon et l'aida enfin à mettre sa chemise en prenant bien garde de ne pas endommager davantage l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Merci, lui fit Severus en se relevant

-Mais je t'en prie.

-Severus Rogue civil ?, intervint Poppy, eh bien j'aurais vraiment tout vu dans ma carrière !

-Vous la vieille chouette, taisez-vous et arrêter de sourire ! Vous avez l'air encore plus niaise que d'habitude et ce n'est pas un mince exploit en soi.

-Mais bien sûr… Messieurs, je vais vous laissez !, dit-elle sans tenir compte du « pas trop tôt » que laissa échapper l'ancien directeur des serpentard. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous rafistoler à votre prochaine escapade !

-Comptez sur nous Poppy.

Après le départ de l'infirmière, l'animagus s'approcha et prit délicatement Severus dans ses bras.

Merlin qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre aujourd'hui… il ne pouvait même plus envisager sa vie sans lui à ses côtés.

-Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Il en faut plus pour venir à bout du terrible Severus Rogue, lui répondit le dit Severus Rogue en affichant un sourire en coin.

-Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas apprécier qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

L'ancien maraudeur rapprocha davantage le serpentard de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis que l'autre homme nouait ses bras autour de son coup avec plaisir.

Chacun évacuait la peur qu'il avait ressentie pour l'autre pendant le combat. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Albus… Merlin seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux à l'heure actuelle. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent en essayant de sonder l'âme de l'autre. Ils allaient recommencer leur danse lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit provenir du salon. Progressivement, un brouhaha s'éleva brisant ainsi par la même occasion la paix qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

-Ils sont là, constata Sirius en tentant de sourire pour rassurer son compagnon.

-J'avais entendu, lui répondit celui-ci crispé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas voyons ! Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer !

-Moi qui croyais que les gryffondors n'étaient que des fous optimistes… tu es également devin ?

-Hmm non mais je sais que quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne changera rien entre nous !

-Si tu le dis…

-Severus… fais moi confiance s'il te plaît.

L'ancien professeur des potions regarda Son compagnon dans les yeux. Il y trouva une confiance et une détermination qui lui réchauffèrent le coeur et qui lui firent plus de bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Après un dernier baiser pour s'encourager, les deux compagnons sortirent l'un après l'autre de la pièce et allèrent rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre qui les attendaient dans le salon.

A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte du salon qu'ils entendirent Alastor rugir.

-Explication !

-Alastor, ça suffit, le calma Minerva McGonagall. Laissez leur donc le temps d'arriver !

-Nous avons assez attendu.

-Mais enfin, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Pas la peine de hurlez, continua le patriarche de la famille Weasley.

-Sirius, intervint Tonks, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

-Eh bien oui en fait…, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Alors ?!, s'impatienta le vieil aurore balafré.

L'animagus jeta un dernier regard vers Severus dont le visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Allez, pensa-t-il, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! Il suffit juste que je sois directe.

-Severus et moi nous sommes ensemble.

« Bien… je crois que je n'aurais pas pu faire plus directe que ça… »

Cette annonce entraîna des réactions assez variées chez les membres de l'ordre qui tous, à l'exception de Rémus et Albus semblaient tomber des nues.

Tonks avait craché une partie de sa bière au beurre sur un Remus déjà dans la confidence. Maugrey en avait laissé tomber sa canne par terre et tenait sur son pied par une force non identifiable. Minerva clignait des yeux pour se réveiller. Harry jouait au poisson rouge. Ron et Hermione avaient momentanément oublié qu'ils pouvaient respirer. Bref, ils étaient tous choqués ce qui était tout de même compréhensible. Seul Albus était resté calme et souriant.

-Sirius tu… tu plaisantes ? demanda Harry qui avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa mâchoire et qui regardait maintenant son parrain comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

-Non Harry. C'est la vérité.

-Mais mais enfin c'est… impossible…, murmura la directrice des gryffondors qui pour une fois semblait dépassée par la situation. Vous vous détestez…

-Plus maintenant, lui répondit Sirius. Les choses changent.

Certains regards étaient tournés vers Severus qui continuait de fixer droit devant lui. Si ces imbéciles ne voulaient pas comprendre… c'était leur problème. Et puis qu'ils arrêtent de le regarder comme ça ! Il n'était pas une bête de foire par Merlin !

-Que t'as-t-il fait ?!, vociféra Alastor.

-Rien du tout. Et j'interdis à quiconque de penser le contraire.

Sa voix était menaçante et personne n'essaya de le contredire.

Tonks qui avait remarqué que son mari n'avait rien dit et n'était pas surpris lui demanda :

-Remus…tu ne dis rien ?

-Et bien, pour dire la vérité j'étais déjà au courrant, admit-il.

-Quoi ?

-C'était leur choix de l'annoncer au moment où ils l'avaient décidé. Maintenant je pense que l'essentiel est qu'ils soient heureux.

-Merci beaucoup Remus, lui répondit son meilleur ami avec un sourire.

Sans un mot, Sevrus se leva et quitta la pièce, gêné d'être devenu le centre d'attention de tous.

-Severus, attend !, cria l'animagus en faisant un pas pour le rejoindre.

Il fut néanmoins arrêté par la voix calme mais forte du directeur de Poudlard.

-Laisse le se remettre des ses émotions Sirius. Il a besoin d'être seul un moment.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius obtempéra même si le fait de savoir que quelque chose dérangeait Severus sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire l'exaspérait au plus haut au point.

-Vraiment Sirius, je ne te comprends pas !, continua Alastor qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre d'accord ?! Je l'aime et c'est tout !

-Mais enfin, c'est un mangemort…

A ce moment, Sirius vit rouge. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'aurore en moins de temps qu'il aurait fallu à Peter pour dire « rat ».

-Maintenant que ce soit bien clair, lui dit Sirius d'une voix menaçante, tu dis encore quelque chose comme ça et je ne réponds plus de rien. Severus en a bavé pendant des années à être espion sans que personne ne lui témoigne la moindre reconnaissance… alors il n'est pas question qu'on lui rabatte les oreilles avec son passé maintenant alors qu'il n'a plus rien avoir avec. C'est clair ?

Alastor le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou mais il n'osa rien ajouter. Il était téméraire mais pas encore suicidaire non ! Visiblement plus personne ne pourrait sans prendre à Rogue sans une intervention de l'animagus.

Harry qui avait continué de fixer son parrain pendant sa tirade se décida enfin à parler.

-Sirius, je peux te parler une seconde, seul à seul, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe vers les autres.

-Bien sûr Harry viens, lui répondit-il en regagnant son calme et en rangeant sa baguette.

L'animagus et son filleul quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Aucun mot de fut échangé pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne la parole.

-Alors… c'est vraiment vrai ?

-Vraiment vrai Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais… on ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

-Tu es heureux ?, lui demanda-t-il

Sirius baissa les yeux et chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant de répondre à son filleul.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

Alors Harry se contenta de sourire. Si Sirius avait trouvé le bonheur alors rien n'avait plus d'importance. Bon d'accord c'était Rogue. Mais qu'importe du moment que son parrain était heureux ! De toute façon il avait toujours eu des goûts très étrange… il y a quand même des gens un peu bizarre même dans le monde des sorciers.

-Je suis content pour toi dans ce cas. Et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux.

-Merci beaucoup Harry ! Tu n'as pas idée combien c'est important pour moi.

Sans ajouter il prit Harry dans ses bras et en profita pour lui ébouriffer ses cheveux… qui étaient déjà bien assez décoiffés comme ça.

Harry laissa échapper un rire et se décolla de son parrain pour lui adresser un sourire pour le moins…sadique.

-Oh mais de rien. En plus, s'il reprend son poste de professeur de potions je pourrais bénéficier de quelques avantages ! Finis les retenues, les mauvaises notes et les récurages de chaudrons !

-Hahahaha ! Eh ben ! Je me demandais pourquoi le choixpeau avait pensé à t'envoyer à Serpentard ! Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

-Je suis opportuniste !, répondit Harry en jouant le jeu.

-Comme Severus…

Puis le souvenir de Severus qui fuyait du salon à grands pas s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit et sa bonne humeur retomba d'un cran. Harry s'en aperçut et lui dit :

-Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir non ?

-Oui… ça me semble une bonne idée. Merci encore Harry.

-Je n'ai fait que penser à mes futures notes de potions voyons !, plaisanta le survivant.

Sirius sourit et secoua la tête. Décidément ce gamin était incorrigible.

Il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre en espérant trouver son compagnon. Severus était accoudé à la fenêtre et ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de regarder dehors. A quoi pensait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Un gallion pour tes pensées, fit l'animagus pour le prévenir de sa présence.

Le serpentard se tourna vers lui, le fixa et finalement retourna à sa contemplation.

Le gryffondor voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas se décida à s'approcher de son compagnon. Quand il se retrouva derrière lui, il encercla sa taille fine de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui.

-Hey… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rogue se contenta de soupirer mais se cala davantage dans les bras de Sirius appréciant sa chaleur, son odeur, sa force…

-C'est à cause de Maugrey et des autres ? ,poursuivit Sirius sans lâcher le morceau.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, lui répondit Severus en desserrant à peine la mâchoire.

Alors quelque chose fit « tilt » dans la tête de l'ancien maraudeur. Severus avait eu peur que l'opinion des autres change les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait eu peur d'être abandonné… tout simplement. Mais en bon gryffondor qu'il était, il allait arriver à lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que rien ne se mettrait entre eux ! Non jamais !

-Ecoute moi bien, fit-il en le retournant pour qu'ils se fassent face. Je t'ai déjà dit que rien de ce qu'ils diraient ne changerait quoi que ce soit entre nous ! Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ! Fais en autant !

-Mais…

-Non ! Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je t'aime Severus Rogue ! Et ça rien n'y personne ne pourra jamais le changer ! Que ce soit Voldemort ou un scrout à pétard. Rien n'y personne ne changera le fait que je t'aime et que tu sois l'homme de ma vie. Je sais qui tu as été Severus mais plus important encore, je sais qui tu es maintenant ! J'ai compris que je me suis comporté comme un idiot quand on était gamin et encore jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais les choses évoluent. Alors je t'en prie… crois moi Severus … et fais moi confiance.

Le serpentard fixa son compagnon complètement ébahit. Qui eut cru qu'un jour quelqu'un lui dise de tels mots ?! Même pas lui y avait songé. C'était impensable ! Et pourtant en regardant dans ses yeux bleus gris il ne put lire qu'une bouleversante sincérité qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Il était aimé !

Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius qui fut plus qu'heureux de répondre au baiser du serpentard. Ils se séparèrent et le maraudeur toucha le front de Severus avec le sien, tout en posant une main derrière sa nuque.

-Je t'aime Severus… plus que tout.

Sirius avait laissé parler son cœur, et l'ancien professeur savait que lui aussi devait laisser parler le sien. Mais aurait-il le courage de se mettre ainsi à nu ?

Les yeux bleus de Sirius étaient posés sur lui, ne le quittaient pas, étudiaient chacun de ses gestes. Il l'avait sauvé, sans lui à l'heure actuelle, il n'aurait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, plus rien à protéger, plus rien… à aimer…

-Je t'aime aussi Sirius…

La surprise puis la joie se mélangèrent sur le visage du gryffondor qui le serra encore plus fort contre lui et qui lui murmura encore une fois ces trois mots qui ne faisaient plus peur au serpentard.

Severus se permit de sourire. Il n'y avait aucune honte à laisser parler son cœur de temps en temps.

…

**Plume qui fixe son écran….**

**Plume qui renifle…**

**Plume qui regarde à gauche et à droite…**

**Plume : Vous savez… j'ai une très bonne explication pour ce petit retard ( regarde la dernière date d'édition)… Heu… oui bon enfin… gros retard… Et bien en fait je… euh…**

**Plume qui rougit…**

**Plume qui sanglote…**

**Plume hystérique : J'ai pas d'excuse……………….. BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHOUHHHHHHHOUHHHHHHHH………… Je suis désoléeeeeee.**

**Humhum… non sérieusement désolée pour l'attente et pour le petit chapitre. Mais j'ai eu THE gros bide ! La GROSSE page blanche et…. Bref…**

**Enfin, je suis contente de m'y être remise ! Ca fait tout de même un bail… et plein de choses ont changé dans ma vie ! Par exemple j'ai appris l'existence de mon frère de 26 ans le jour de nôel ! Génial hein ??**

**Enfin, et y a le lycée et les bac blanc pourri de la seconde… Enfin voilà quoi !**

**Mais pas de panique d'ici 2020 la fin de l'histoire sera en ligne promis !**

**Sinon, j'aurais vraiment besoin de conseils pour les scènes de bataille. Vous aurez d'ailleurs pu remarquer que je ne sais absolument pas m'y prendre donc si une âme charitable est prête à me donner un tout petit conseil… ce serait gentil !**

**Bref gros bizoux et encore désolée.**

**Ps : Plume qui rougit… J'ai droit à une peite review quand même ?**


End file.
